


Injustice: Goddess Among Us

by KryptonianHero



Series: Injustice [1]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Injustice AU, Kara is evil, Multiverse, Not Earth 38, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianHero/pseuds/KryptonianHero
Summary: People die, Kara knows that, she's seen it first hand. So many times. But everyone has their own breaking point. That point where it's too much for them.Kara has reached that point.After losing too much, Kara has enough. Enough with criminals terrorising the world and getting away with it. Enough with the innocents dying.The world needs a new leader.---(NOT EARTH-38 BUT WILL FEATURE EARTH-38 ALEX AND KARA. BASICALLY A REWRITE OF THE GAME BUT WITH CW CHARACTERS. AS THIS IS ON EARTH-39, ALL CW CHARACTERS ARE IN ONE UNIVERS, I.E. FLASH, ARROW, SUPERMAN ETC.)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> "I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes.  
> Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."  
> \- Lex Luthor.

"I need you to put that vial down Lena," Maggie yelled, gun raised as she aimed the weapon at the back of the CEO. Lena was standing in front of a large device, similar to the device created by her mother, Lillian, nearly a year ago. She turned around, facing the detective. A small vial in her hand.

 

"Maggie?"

 

"I've got orders to take you in Lena. You were seen with that device by the NCPD and they're under the assumption that you created it," Maggie replied, not lowering her weapon, but taking a step closer.

 

"I didn't create this device, it was my mother, again. I created another serum to render it inert," Lena replied, turning back and walking to the device.

 

"Dammit Lena. Stop moving," Maggie choked out, "I have orders to shoot if you try to access the device. Just step away."

 

"Maggie, we went through this nearly a year ago. I rendered it inert back then too. You have to trust me," Lena stated, raising the vial, "if I don't enter this into the machine, it will release a toxin that will kill everyone in the city. Humans and aliens alike."

 

"For gods sake Lena, I'm trying to save you. There's cops out there waiting to kill you. I came in by myself to speak to you," Maggie spoke, "just... let us analyse your serum first."

 

"We both know there isn't enough time for that Maggie," Lena replied, her face going dark, "I thought you trusted me. We're friends."

 

"Of course I trust you. But I have my orders."

 

"But I'm your friend. And if you really ever trusted me, you'd lower your gun and let me do this. If you ever trusted me, if you were ever my friend... you'd know I wouldn't kill the entire city. Kill your girlfriend, kill Kara," Lena replied, her voice devoid of emotion, "but it all comes out."

 

"What does?" Maggie asks, her gun shaking in her hand.

 

"All those times you've said we're friends but at the end of the day, in your eyes... I'm just a Luthor," Lena spat, "well I don't care about your orders, Detective Sawyer. I'm going to save this city, but remember, you kill me. You kill Alex."

 

The daughter of the most xenophobic family turned back around, raising the vial to the device as she typed in the input code. The device slid open, revealing slots for vials. She placed the vial in, ignoring Maggie's pleas to stop. She didn't, instead, she closed the device, pressing a few more buttons. She heard the sound of the NCPD approaching, and as her finger came into contact with the 'fire' button.

 

Maggie pulled her trigger.

 

* * *

 

Maggie sat at Winn's desk in the DEO, Alex sitting by her side, rubbing a comforting hand on her arm. The detective with tears in her eyes.

 

"Do we... do we know where Kara is?" she asked, looking up at Alex. The DEO agent looked down at her, her eyebrows furrowing. She shook her head.

 

"No idea," Alex replied, her voice soft, "we've contacted her but she didn't respond."

 

Maggie nodded, looking back at the ground.

 

"Look Maggie, it wasn't your fault," Alex spoke, "what happened to Lena. As much as it hurts, you were doing what you had to. You had orders and she didn't listen."

 

"But she was telling the truth. If I really trusted her, if I was truly her friend, I should've let her do it. She's done nothing but prove she's not her family and I killed her," Maggie cried, "I shot her. Kara's never going to forgive me."

 

"She will. You'll just have to give her time, Mags, "Alex replied, pressing a kiss to Maggie's head. The detective leaned into the embrace.

 

J'onn and Winn, who were discussing Lillian's whereabouts, walked over to the duo.

 

"How are you doing Maggie. Can we get you anything?" J'onn asked. Sadness in his eyes.

 

"A time machine?"

 

"We'll see what we can do," J'onn smiled, "as of now. You two go home. Get some rest. We can talk in the morning."

 

"Thank you J'onn," Alex replied, helping Maggie up, "come on baby. Let's go."

 

"You're not going anywhere," a voice rang out, followed by a huge, earthquake like explosion, knocking everyone to the ground. Once the dust settled, they all looked up to see Kara standing at the balcony, a huge crater where she stood.

 

"Kara," Alex was the first to speak, struggling to stand, "where have you been?"

 

"Nowhere really," Kara replied, slowly walking forward, her voice cold, "trying to understand."

 

"Understand what?" Alex asked, helping Maggie stand, she spoke quietly, "you alright?"

 

"Why my sister's girlfriend would shoot mine. Why she didn't trust her," Kara snapped, "come on Maggie. Help me understand."

 

"Girlfriend?" Maggie choked.

 

"Yes. Quite recently actually. Only for a few days," Kara replied, "but you took that from us. Her from me."

 

"I'm sorry Kara. I am so sorry," Maggie cried.

 

Kara's face suddenly filled with furry, "YOU'RE SORRY!? she yelled, striding forwards.

 

J'onn appeared in front of her, "Kara. Please calm down. I know you're grieving, but you need to stop."

 

Kara stared at him, before looking at the hand he had placed on her shoulder, she calmly reached up and grabbed it, twisting it. The sound of bones breaking filled the room, and J'onn screamed in pain. Everyone jumped back in surprise, Alex letting out a horrified "KARA!". The girl of steel didn't look at her, instead, wrapping her other hand around the back of J'onn's neck, bringing his face down fast onto his knee. The martian let out a pained groan, blood pouring from his nose as he collapsed onto the ground. Kara stepped over his body, walking over to Alex and Maggie, wiping the blood of her knee. 

 

"Kara. Please, stop," Alex begged, her hand reaching behind her for her gun, "think about what you're doing."

 

"I know what I'm doing Alex. You're acting like I've gone crazy," Kara smirked, "why are you reaching for your gun Alex? Are you going to shoot me?"

 

"Don't make me do this," Alex begged.

 

"it's too late for that," Kara replied. Alex whipped out her gun. Before she could aim it at Kara, the kryptonian had clutched her wrist.

 

"Silly Alex," Kara teased, taking the gun from Alex's hand, crushing it into dust, "get out of my way."

 

"No," Alex snapped, "you're angry and you're hurt but you cannot go around hurting people. Hurting your friends."

 

"Why not?" Kara asked, "I mean, your girlfriend only went and shot Lena, who you're friends with."

 

"She had no choice Kara," Alex replied softly.

 

"There's always a choice Alex, you taught me that," Kara replied, before clutching Alex's uniform and propelling her towards a wall. She collided with the wall, letting out a shriek of pain as her back cracked. She dropped to the floor, clutching her lower back.

 

"Alex, shit," Maggie went to move towards her, but Kara yanked her back by the wrist. Maggie spun around, gasping as Kara forcibly clamped her hand around her neck, "Kara?"

 

"You took her from me," Kara snarled, tightening her grip, "you took my Lena."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Kara yelled, Maggie gasped as her ability to breathe slipped away, "you took her from me. You took her even though you knew she wasn't doing anything wrong."

 

"I know," Maggie nodded.

 

"Kara... please," Alex pleaded from the ground, struggling to stand.

 

"If you're really sorry. Would you swap places with her?" Kara asked, ignoring Alex's plead, "would you let yourself die so she can live?"

 

Maggie nodded, "I would. I swear to you. I would."  
  


Kara smiled, "good. That's good. But unfortunately she can't come back."

 

"I know, and I'll spend the rest of my life regretting what I did. I'll never forgive myself. I promise," Maggie cried, watching as Alex finally stood up.

 

"I wouldn't worry about that Maggie. Lucky for you, you won't have to spend long regretting it," Kara smiled. Maggie frowned, and everyone in the room eyes widened as Kara yanked her hand back, before propelling it forward. They watched as Kara's fist collided with Maggie's chest, tearing through the skin and bone before tearing through her back, her hand reappearing, but covered in blood. Alex shrieked and Maggie spluttered, blood pouring from her mouth. Winn threw up, and J'onn let out a weak 'no'.

 

"Ka-" Maggie croaked, almost looking confused.

 

"Tell Lena I miss her," Kara snarled, bringing Maggie's face to hers, before chucking her body towards Alex, who instantly dropped to the ground clutching her dead girlfriend, sobbing into her body. Kara started to march towards the balcony, the other DEO agents cowering away in fear. J'onn finally stood up, clutching his head. He launched himself at Kara, who dodged instantly. She grabbed his cheeks, her eyes glowing. Two beams of heat vision shot out of her eyes, hitting him directly in his, he shrieked in pain, trying to cover his eyes with his hands, but they were quickly burnt away. His head began to boil, and eventually, the two beams of light left the other side of his head. His arms dropped to his sides as Kara released him, tutting, she turned away, taking off without a second glance, leaving behind yet another crater. Leaving a grieving Alex and Winn behind. 

 

As she flew over National City, Kara was lost in her own thoughts, but one thing kept repeating itself in her mind.

 

"Things are gonna need to change."

 

 

 

" 


	2. Elsewhere

_Earth 38_

 

* * *

 

Kara stood defiantly over the Atraxians, eyes glowing as they laid on the floor, "you will leave this planet and never return. Is that understood?"

 

The Atraxian spat out blood onto the ground, wiping it away with his claws, "Kryptonian scum," he muttered.

 

Kara yelled, grabbing onto his shoulder with one hand and his waist with the other, propelling him into the sky. He yelled in fear, a high pitch wail as he soared into the sky, only to start falling. Just before he reached the ground, Kara stuck out her hand and caught him with ease. Pulling him closer, she asked, "Is. That. Under. Stood?"

 

The Atraxian quickly nodded, "we'll leave. I promise."

 

Kara smiled, her mood brightening, "great. That's amazing. Remember, I'll know if you don't."

 

The Atraxian nodded, before running to his allies, grabbing them and sprinting away. Kara watched until they disappeared before taking off, heading towards the DEO. She eventually entered the DEO, greeting Alex and Maggie who were at the centre of the room.

 

"You deal with the Atraxian family?" Maggie asked, "cause if you have, that saves me a lot of paperwork little Danvers."

 

"Yep, I basically scared them into leaving. I think I'm starting to become like you Alex," Kara replied as she hugged Alex.

 

"About time," Alex teased, "might do you some good."

 

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with me," Kara replied, smiling.

 

"Keep telling yourself that," Alex teased, "anything else."

 

"Not much, a few muggings, a robbery, a few speeding cars, the usual but other than that, the cities quiet today," Kara replied, "same with CatCo. it's quite boring really."

 

"Yeah, what you call boring Kara, we call relaxing down at the precinct little Danvers," Maggie replied, "I wouldn't complain if I were you."

 

"Whilst Maggie is right, it's not boring anymore," J'onn announced as he appeared from thin air, "we've received an anonymous tip."

 

"About what?" Kara asked.

 

"That Lillian Luthor and the remaining members of Cadmus are hiding out at the old nuclear power plant outside the city."

 

"It's probably fake," Alex replied, "for one, it's way too obvious for Lillian, no way would she hide somewhere this close and two, how could someone possibly know about this."

 

J'onn nodded, clearly agreeing with Alex's statement, "whilst I agree with you Alex, we still have to check it out."

 

"So we send a team, me, Maggie, Vasquez, you and few other agents. Scope the place out," Alex replied, not liking the idea of wasting their time on a fake tip, "simple."

 

"I'm coming with you," Kara cut in, "I'm not staying behind."

 

"And I wouldn't expect you to," Alex replied, "but if she is there, it's risky. So you stay outside, keep an eye on the perimeter and if we need you, we can call for you."

 

Kara nodded, "sounds good. When do we go?"

 

"I'd suggest now," J'onn replied, he turned to Alex, "you pick the agents you want to come with us, I'll get Vasquez and debrief her. Maggie, you know how to prepare the weapons now?"

 

"Of course, Alex practically drilled it into my head, I'll get started," Maggie nodded, pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek before heading towards the armoury.

 

"Let's get started Agent Danvers," J'onn said, before heading off.

 

* * *

 

"You see anything? Hear anything?" Alex asked Kara as they marched across the car park, heading towards the plant.

 

"Not yet, but Cadmus was developing tech that could hide them from my senses," Kara answered, "shouldn't they be here? Surely they would have attacked us by now."

 

"They're probably not here," Alex replied, "Lillian is way smarter than this."

 

"Maybe that's what she wants us to believe. Hiding in plain sight and all that," Maggie spoke as she caught up with Kara and Alex, "as you said, she is smart. Sometimes they hide where we last expect them to."

 

"Maggie's right," J'onn spoke, "let's not underestimate her again."

 

They reached the door, and the squad took tactical positions around it.

 

"Remember Kara. Don't come in unless we say so," Alex ordered.

 

"Sure."

 

"Right team. Ready?" the team nodded, J'onn raised his hand, "3. 2. 1." 

 

J'onn opened the door, and the team stormed in. They were instantly greeted with the sight of Cadmus soldiers, all who clumsily started to raise their guns. The team took them out with quick precision, bodies dropping. They continued further into the plant, taking out soldiers as they went.

 

"Anything J'onn. Can you sense her. Is she here?" Alex asked, gun raised as she shot another soldier, clean through the head.

 

"I'm not sure, but there's a large gathering of people near the central room. Stay focused," J'onn replied.

 

The team proceeded towards the central room, guns raised. There was no soldiers, but they were able to hear voices the closer they got. They eventually reached the doors and breached, shooting down the guards surrounding Lillian, who was standing in the middle of the room and smiling. 

 

"Miss Danvers, Miss Sawyer and the Martian, you do have a thing for the theatrics," she spoke, chuckling to herself, "I assure you I am unarmed."

 

"Pardon us if we don't really believe you," J'onn replied, "agent Danvers, if you may do the honours."

 

Alex didn't budge, instead, she stared at Lillian, "this is way too easy. What's your end game?"

 

Lillian smiled, she almost looked proud, "maybe you're not as dumb as you would appear Alex. You are right though, too easy."

 

"What are you up to Luthor?" J'onn asked as he stepped closer.

 

"I am, what most people would call, the bait," Lillian replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled a small black box out.

 

A trigger.

 

"What is that Lillian," Alex asked, aiming her gun higher.

 

"I retract my earlier comment Alex. Surely you recognise a trigger when you see one," Lillian replied.

 

"Where is it. Where's the bomb Luthor?"  J'onn snapped, "and don't bother lying. I can read your mind."

 

"I honestly don't know. You remember Metallo?" Lillian asked, gesturing to the man who entered a room, his entire body completely metal, "he placed it somewhere, but I don't know the location."

 

"What is it, C4? Dynamite?" Alex ordered, "talk!"

 

"Much worse than that Alex. You see, I was always trying to find fancy ways to wipe out the aliens on this Earth. A Kryptonian virus. Sending them to the other side of the known galaxy. But it never worked, so I decided to resort to simple measures. If it does the job, it does the job. So I wondered, what would be an effective way to wipe out aliens with ease and I realised... a simple nuke would do."  
  


"You gave him a nuke?" Alex yelled, taking a step forward.

 

Lillian raised the trigger, "uh uh Alex. I press this button and somewhere in the world, a nuke goes off. It may even be in National City. I can see the headlines though, nuclear bomb explodes, Cadmus kills millions. I console the masses by offering to rebuild it. In my own image of cou..."

 

Whilst Lillian was talking, she didn't notice Maggie, who was silently talking to Kara in her earpiece. A huge crash came from above and debris began to fall around Lillian. The Luthor looked up, and Alex, J'onn and Maggie all took the chance. They began sprinting, Metallo noticed but was pinned by concrete before he could move. Lillian began to notice. Time seemed to move in slow motion as they ran at her, J'onn began to morph, his Martian appearance beginning to take form. As they grew nearer, a form of blue electricity began to cover their bodies. Maggie looked at Alex in confusion, whilst J'onn looked at Maggie the same way. As the electricity began to cover their eyes, Alex lunged at Lillian, and the electricity enveloped her body as well. Her eyes widened in surprise and Alex saw Kara flying towards them, her eyes wide as well, but with fear. As Kara reached them, there was a large flash of white and they disappeared, leaving behind a confused Kara, Vasquez and teams of DEO agents.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex groaned in pain as she dropped to the ground, Alex, Maggie, J'onn and Lillian surrounding her, them too on the floor. 

 

"Christ, what was that Danvers?" Maggie asked, wincing as she sat up, "Danvers?"

 

"What's the matter with this thing," Lillian spoke from behind them. Alex turned around, to see Lillian kneeling on the ground, pressing and smacking the trigger with her hands, she glares at the trio, "this is somehow your fault," she pulls a gun out, but J'onn disarms her and punches her in the nose, knocking her to the floor. The Luthor yelled in pain as blood began to pour from her nose, which was at a weird angle.

 

"National City... and yet..." Alex spoke to herself, looking around at the environment. It was National City, but darker and the buildings were covered with bright red banners with an insignia on them.

 

"Stay down, Lillian. Keep quiet," Maggie spat as she handcuffed Lillian, who squirmed on the floor. As she did this, multiple, black tank like vehicles pulled up, all with the same insignia that branded the buildings around them. The doors swung open and multiple armed gunmen climbed out, all with advanced alien weapons in their hands. Alex, Maggie and J'onn stepped back in surprise.

 

"Hands up, freaks. Do it or you're dead," one of the soldiers ordered, aiming their guns at the trio, the gun clicked and the barrel lit up with a faint blue light. It was an advanced version of Alex's pistol.

 

"Now that... I didn't expect that," Lillian smiled, laughing to herself as blood poured in her mouth.

 

The trio all raise their hands, dropping their weapons. Alex looks at J'onn, who nods. Alex and J'onn simultaneously tap their wrists, and smoke quickly spreads from all their of their outfits. The gunmen and Lillian start coughing as Alex, J'onn and Maggie take off, J'onn flying away, holding the two in tow. Lillian, hands still handcuffed, scurried away, ducking into an alleyway around the corner, hiding behind a dumpster. They eventually reached the top of a building and ducked for cover. They waited for nearly thirty minutes, discussing what was happening until they heard some commotion. They looked from the edge of the building, to see the same soldiers arresting multiple people, despite the height, they could still hear their conversations.

 

"Amateurs... next time, wipe your drives smartass," one of the soldiers snapped, shoving a civilian into the car.

 

"They Insurgents?" Another asked, dragging another man out of the building.

 

"Just some punks, like that Cadmus Clan idiot we almost had. Still can't believe we lost Alex Danvers," the first soldier replied.

 

"Yeah... lets hope the big boss doesn't find out. I hate pissing her off," the second one joked.

 

Alex, J'onn and Maggie looked at each other.

 

"We're in a nightmare," Alex muttered to herself.

 

 


	3. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie and J'onn, whilst unaware, weren't the only people brought to this Earth

Winn and James gasped for air as they dropped to the concrete floor, James removing his helmet, taking a large gulp of air. Winn rubbed his eyes, his vision blurry.

  

"Jesus Christ Winn," James groaned as he stretched his back, "what the hell was that. Aliens?"

 

Winn stuttered, looking around, "I... I don't know. I was just sitting in the van. Where are we?"

 

"I don't know. It... It looks like National City, but... It's darker... and quiet," James replied, standing up. He held out a hand to Winn, helping the shorter man stand, "what could it be. Temporal displacement. Alternate timeline?"

 

"Maybe. Maybe both, Could be either. We could have jumped to a different dimension, it's not exactly abnormal for us," Winn answered, "we need to find someone. The DEO. Kara, Alex, anyone if they're here."

 

"Whilst I agree with you, they might not even exist here, but still, if that bomb you said that Lillian had exploded, we have to get back. Help with recovery," James said, he looked at Winn's hand, "you've still got your laptop?"

  

Winn looked down, and saw the small computer in his hands, clutched tightly, "oh... Yeah. It was in my hands what happened... Happened."

  

"Does it still work?" James asked, "maybe it could give us some info if we find somewhere that has Internet. If this is an alternate timeline, we can find the triggering event that caused this."

  

"Yeah, I think so," Winn replied, he pressed the power button, and it flashed red, "no power. What happened to us must have shorted out its charge. Thankfully, it should be easy for us to find a charger in a store, unless these laptops don't exist here."

  

"Well it's best to check. We need that," James said, "you think your apartment still exists? We're quite near."

  

"Sure, if this is another universe, things may not be different, assuming I exist here."

 

 The duo headed down the street, keeping out of sight. The lack of people in street made James suspicious, but Winn stuck behind him. They eventually reached the familiar apartment building, and they entered. A woman sat behind a desk, she was old and frail. She looked up, took one look at Winn and gasped, standing up, almost knocking over her chair.

  

"Winn? You're alive," she asked, standing, "I haven't seen you in years."

  

"Uh... Yeah, sorry. My job... It.... It sent me away. It was important, but classified," Winn lied, James smirked at the story. Winn was always good at making up covers on the spot, even if he was known to get nervous.

  

"Oh thank goodness," the woman replied, "I was so worried. I kept your apartment clean for you. I always hoped," she looked at James, taking in his bulky armor, "did... did you and your friend play dress up or something."

  

"Uh... not really, we worked together on the assignment, I just need to grab something from my apartment before I return to the base... for a debrief."

  

Donna chuckled, "ah, say no more. Classified."

  

Winn smiled, "thank you Donna," he said, taking the keys from her.

 

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten where your apartment is," Donna said, "but if you have, fourth floor, third door on the right. Nothing's really moved."

 

Winn frowned, but nodded, they walked away. He looked at his keys.

 

"You alright?" James asked, noticing Winn's frown.

 

"Yeah... It's just..." Winn replied, looking confused, "it's the fourth door."

 

The duo took the elevator, slowly reaching the floor. The exited the lift and walked to the apartment. The hallway was dark and messy, a stark contrast to the one Winn was used to. They reached the door.

 

"Well, this is me," Winn spoke, entering the key and unlocking the door. It creaked open and the duo walked in. The apartment was almost exactly like Winn's one, from posters to DVDs to photos.

 

"Well somethings never change," James teased, gesturing to the large Supergirl poster on the wall, in her classic Supergirl outfit, smiling brightly.

 

"Haha," Winn replied sarcastically, "where is it? Come on."

 

"The cable?" James asked, flicking through some files on the desk, all DEO files.

 

"Yeah. It'll be a miracle if I have it in this... World?" Winn replied. He eventually found it, letting out a 'sweet' as he plugged in his laptop to the power. The computer slowly turned on, the familiar Windows logo loading up.

 

"Let's hope your WiFi password is the same," James said, looking over Winn's shoulder.

 

"Let's see..." He typed in his password and the connection light slowly turned on, the laptop saying connected, "great. It is. So, It's gonna take me a while to get into the public servers and access the records, especially if the coding is different here so... That's weird."

 

"What's weird?" James asked, taking off his helmet and resting it on the desk, "can you not do it?"

 

"I don't know, but it's not that. But I think it's safe to say this is a parallel world," Winn replied.

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"Well you're standing right here, but clearly my counterpart, no, our counterparts engaged it vigilantism on this Earth too, because this is telling me that you're currently in the subway, with two other people, but those I don't know who they are," Winn explained. He gestured to the screen, which showed his usual 'Guardian' tracking system.

 

"Where's the nearest subway entrance?" James asked, grabbing his helmet.

 

"Around the corner, well, it is on our Earth. You wanna see them?" Winn asked.

 

"If he's me, maybe he can help us. Maybe there's a DEO here too," James replied, "come on. Leave the laptop. If something goes wrong, it will slow us down."

 

Winn nodded, and the duo left the apartment. They voted to use the stairs instead of the slow elevator, rushing down. Donna looked up in surprise.

 

"Is everything alright Winn?" she asked.

 

"Uh... yeah, emergency though, BYE," he said whilst running out the door, following James. The pair ran to the subway entrance, rushing down the stairs. In a quick glance, Winn noticed a poster that mentioned something about curfew, but ignored it. Opting to follow James. As they reached the station, there was no one there.

 

"It's empty here Winn, there's no one here," James spoke, "too quiet for a National City subway station."

 

"I saw something about curfew," Winn said in passing, he pointed to James' gauntlet, "come here. Let me take a look at your gauntlet."

 

James walked up to him, holding out his wrist. Winn opened up the screen, a portable computer loading up. Winn tapped a few more buttons, and eventually the Guardian scanner came up.

 

"Well that's why," Winn said, "there... below us?"

 

"I didn't realize there was another floor," James replied.

 

"That's because there isn't," Winn said,  he noticed the lift doors in one of the supporting blocks of the subway, "elevator?"

 

"Makes sense," James nodded, the duo heading towards the lift and got inside, "lock."

 

"Your pouch," Winn spoke, unbuckling one of the many pouches on James' utility belt, he pulled out a sharp mechanical device, and stuck it into the lock. The device because spinning and changing shape and eventually, the lock clicked and the elevator began going down. As they got closer to the lower floor, voices could be heard. They were muffled, but audible.

 

"You think this is a good idea?" Winn asked, "I mean... Kara said Barry encountered a world that would arrest people from parallel universes, she said they outlawed it. What if it's the same here?"

 

"I don't know, but right now Winn, we might not have a choice," James replied.

 

Winn nodded, and they began to get closer.

 

"That's definitely you," Winn stated, "who else is with you... him?"

 

"I don't know, I don't recognise the voice," James replied, "how should we play this. Defensive?"

 

"Yeah, just in case," Winn nodded.

 

James nodded back, and raised his shield. They slowly walked in, and saw James with his back to them. He wore a similar suit, but it was blue with gold padding. The helmet was completely gold, and his shield was shaped with a sharper edge. Next to him though, that was what confused them both.

 

Next to him stood Citizen Steel.

 

But that was when they noticed their conversation.

 

"Pretty tough, are you?," the other James spoke. His voice was cold and dark, a lot more vicious compared to the one standing next to him. He drove a fist into the rib cage of the figure on the table, they let out a pained groan as the knuckle dusters dug into the skin.

 

"I'm not afraid of you... children..."

 

Oliver?

 

"Yes you are," Nate replied, chuckling. His fist turned into steel, "I can practically smell it."  
  


"Oliver? Nate?" Winn asked, peering from the door.

 

As they both looked at Nate, the notice the difference in his costume too. This one covers his sleeves as well, and is pure black, the star on his chest instead replaced with a solid 3D version of the one they saw all over the city. His mask was gone too, instead, his face was completely visible.

 

"This is your final chance to accept the High Councillor's amnesty, Green Arrow..." James said, his voice mocking when he said the name, "and I'd suggest you take it, if you know what's good for you."

 

"And get reeducated in your boot camp. Become a puppet... like you?" Oliver spat, his voice dripping venom.

 

"The boss is being generous. We wouldn't be," Nate replied, punching Oliver in the stomach, "especially me. You and your Insurgency are responsible for killing Amaya two years ago."

 

"I had nothing to do with that," Oliver seethed.

 

"Doesn't matter," James replied, "you're still on the wrong side of the law."

 

"Tell this to your boss," Oliver said, turning his face to James. He let out a shot of spit, colliding it with James' eyes through the gap in his helmet. Nate let out a shot of punches to his torso. Earth-38 James had enough.

 

"So this how things work around here?" he asked, charging forward.

 

"Who are you? How did you get my suit?" Evil James asked, raising his shield as he faced him.

 

"Somethings not right. He's not just stole your suit... he is you. Look at his eyes," Nate pointed out.

 

"So definitely not friendly," Evil James smirked. He pulled out a gun, a large pistol and aimed it at him, "after we're done with Arrow, how about the three of us go talk to the High Councillor."

 

"Not three... four."

 

Nate and James looked over James' shoulder, and then noticed Winn.

 

"Winn Schott Jr." Evil James mocked, "never thought I'd see your cowardly face again."

 

"It doesn't matter who they are, it doesn't change the fact that you're under arrest," Nate stepped forward, his entire form becoming metal.

 

"Who's this High Councillor? The one who's turned me into a second rate thug," James asked, raising his shield.

 

"I'll show you second rate," Evil James spat.

 

"Talk! Now!" James ordered.

 

"Sure. Lets talk about the mess of trouble you're in," he pulled the trigger, and James was unable to raise the shield in time. The bullet collided with his chest and he was knocked down, winded, "and how I'm gonna knock your head sideways."

 

James stood up, raising his shield higher as he charged. Winn ducked for cover, and Nate began to run at him, only to be pulled back by Oliver, who had managed to get free. Nate threw a punch at Oliver, who was able to dodge easily. The four people fought, James and Oliver occasionally switching around, as James delivered powerful strike with his shield to Nate's face, who crumpled to the floor. Oliver easily took on Evil James, delivering multiple strikes to the weak points in his suit. James ran behind him, clutching his back and body slamming him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

 

"Heads still on straight," James muttered.

 

"Damn scum," Oliver groaned as he clutched his rib cage, "you should've killed me."

 

James went to help him up as Winn quickly ran over. Oliver shoved him aside, refusing his help.

 

"Get off me," Oliver complained.e 

"Look, we're not with them," James replied, gesturing to himself and Winn.

 

"Whoever you are, they know you now. They catch you, you think you have the balls to refuse their amnesty?" Oliver replied.

 

"Who are they working for? Who's this High Councillor?" Winn asked.

 

"Who's the only one who could keep people like them in line," Oliver answered, his answer vague.

 

Before James could speak again, Winn tapped his shoulder.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Look at his gauntlet, it's sending out a signal," Winn pointed to the wrist of the Evil James' suit.

 

"Shit," Oliver yelled, "they're on their way."

 

"Who is?" James asked.

 

"The Regime," Oliver yelled, "who else. I have to get out of here. I need to report to the Insurgency."

 

"Can we come with?" Winn asked.

 

"No."

 

"Come on, we saved you," James replied, "and... we have no idea what's going on. Or how we got here. This Insurgency, they the good guys?"

 

"We're the only ones left," Oliver replied grimly, "look, I'll bring you... but you can't draw attention to us. If the Insurgency is caught... that's it."

 

"We won't," James replied.

 

"Well then, you can start with removing your stupid outfit," Oliver said, walking towards the exit, "we need a clothes shop, find some clothes and bags for our suits."

 

"Sounds like a plan," James replied, "any cars?"

 

"Sure, just give me a few moments to hot-wire this elevator," Oliver answered.

 

"No need," Winn cut in, rushing forward, he took the lockpick from earlier out of his pocket, slipping it inside the lock again. After a few seconds, the elevator was rising.

 

"So, tell us everything. What's happened?" James asked.

 

"Not here, too risky. We'll explain everything back at the base," Oliver stated.

 

"Sure," James replied, "where is this HQ?"  
  


"Just follow me," Oliver rebuffed his question. The elevator reached the top and Oliver walked out, leaving the two behind. They rushed to catch up, "nearest clothes shop is around the corner. It's abandoned but it's still stocked."

 

"Great," James replied. He pressed a button on his shield and it compressed to a small rectangular square.

 

The trio eventually reached the store, and Oliver headed instantly for the bags, removing his outfit. He grabbed a large backpack and shoved the jacket inside, grabbing a jumper off a hanger and putting it on. Whilst James looked for some clothes, Oliver removed the leather pants, replacing them with some black jeans and some sneakers. He strung the bag over his shoulder once his outfit was crammed inside. James struggled to do the same, and eventually found a duffel bag in the store room, cramming the large armour inside.

 

"Ready to go?" Oliver asked. Winn and James face him, and they noticed how different he was to the Oliver Queen of Earth-One. His hair was longer and lighter, and was slicked back, he had a small beard as well. He was of a slightly larger build and had a large scar on the side of his neck.

 

"Yeah, we are. Show us the way," James nodded. Oliver nodded back, and the trio left the building. 

 

"The entrance is nearly two blocks that way," Oliver replied, pointing down the street, "it's hidden from the public view though, so stay close to me."

 

"Sure."

 

They eventually walked the two blocks, heeding Oliver's warning of "it can get a bit rough in this area" and surely enough, he was right. The street had a few street gangs, all drinking and smoking.   
  


"This usual here?" James asked.

 

"it is now," Oliver replied, "ever since shit hit the fan."

 

"I have to ask, why are you in National City. Why aren't you in Star City?" Winn asked.

 

"Because Star City was completely destroyed," Oliver replied, his expression never faltering.

 

Before Winn or James could respond, a few of the thugs sauntered over to them.

 

"If it isn't playboy billionaire Oliver Queen," one of them slurred, giggling to himself.

 

"Who's your boyfriends Oliver?" the other one mocked.

 

"You taking them somewhere pr-" before he could finish his sentence, Oliver shot out a fist, colliding it with the thugs neck. He instantly began choking and dropped to the floor, clutching his neck. The other one stumbled back in surprise, but Oliver grabbed his arm, he twisted it over his arm and yanked it down, snapping the bone instantly. The man screamed in pain and Oliver caught the man in a choke hold. He yanked his arm to the side and there was a slight crick and the man collapsed.

 

"Did you kill him?"

 

"No. He's just unconscious. Little trick I learned," Oliver shrugged it off.

 

The street suddenly filled with soldiers, like the ones that attacked Alex, Maggie and J'onn. Guns raised, they began arresting the thugs.

 

"Shit, quickly, this way," Oliver waved his hand over and crouched, running along the floor. James and Winn followed suite, Winn stumbling over a few times. They eventually reached an alleyway and ran inside.

 

"Jesus, where are the cops. Aren't there any good guys here?" Winn asked, catching his breath.

 

"There just might be," James replied. Winn's eyesight followed James', his eyes widening. Oliver stood up, James and Winn following him.

 

In front of them, the familiar figure of Alex Danvers stepped from the shadows.

 

* * *

 

_Earth-38_

* * *

 

 

"Nothing yet?" Kara asked, standing behind Cisco and Caitlin, who was working on the DEO computers. Barry stood next to her. The trio from Earth-One didn't hesitate to come to Earth-38 when Kara explained the situation, promising to help find them.

 

"The energy signature in the power plant doesn't match anything we've seen before. It's almost like my vibe portals, but it's different, I just don't know how," Cisco replied, "I'll keep working on it though."

 

"Why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them?" Barry asked, "I could easily do it."

 

"Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous-" Supergirl replied, but Caitlin cut her off.

 

"Or if they went anywhere at all. Kara's right. It's too risky," Caitlin stated.

 

"Too bad I wasn't here. I could've got to them," Barry replied.

 

"It's not your fault Barry, we don't always expect you to come and help but we'll find them. We have to," Kara replied, looking grim.

 

They had to.

 

Right?


	4. How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people have been asking for a backstory and how it lead up to this so.
> 
> Story time.
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, not everything about Lena's death isn't what it seems.
> 
> (Also, for all purposes of this story, in this Earth, there's no Wonder Woman, no green lanter or cyborg or Aquaman)

"WINN! JAMES!" Maggie yelled as Winn, James and other Alex walked through the doors, "you're here too?"

 

"Yes," Alex replied, "I brought them over too. We needed them as well, unfortunately, our transporter didn't bring you where we hoped. Something I thought Ray had fixed."

 

Earth-39 Ray ducked his head, "yeah... that's still a problem."

 

"Well it doesn't matter, we're all here now so let's begin," Alex replied, sitting down. This Alex is different, her hair is shorter and messier. Her clothes similar to her DEO uniform, but more rudimentary. 

 

She was also missing an arm. Instead, was a Palmer Tech replacement.

 

"Wait," Maggie cut in, "Winn, James. Did you see Alex? Our Alex."

 

"She's here too?" James asked, sitting down.

 

"She was," J'onn replied, "we were ambushed, by Caitlin Snow and Hawkgirl."

 

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

 

Alex, Maggie and J'onn snuck through the streets, now wearing different clothes, their combat uniforms replaced with civilian clothes. They'd been walking for nearly and hour, trying to find someone who could help, but everyone was gone, in their homes. The only people left was criminals who were breaking curfew. They had been walking under a bridge when J'onn was struck with a blast of ice, flying back into the wall. Maggie and Alex jumped back in surprise.

 

"Well, well, well," the icy voice of Killer Frost rang out, "when the soldiers said they saw Alex Danvers, I thought they were lying. I didn't expect to see Maggie Sawyer and the famous Martian too, especially when they're dead."

 

"Caitlin?" Alex spoke, "what are you doing?"

 

"My job," she replied, "it's not just me though."

 

The winged figure of Hawkgirl dropped next to her, her armour on and mace in hand, "you were right. They are here."

 

"Kendra?"

 

"Don't act surprised Danvers," she replied, "you look different."

 

Alex frowned.

 

"Now, are you gonna be smart and come with us, or do I get to have fun?" Caitlin asked, smirking as ice dripped from her palm.

 

Alex and Maggie looked at J'onn, who was standing up.

 

"I think... we'll have to pass," Alex pulled out her pistol and fired it and Kendra. The blast of energy struck her chest plate, knocking her down. Caitlin sent a blast of ice at the trio, who ducked out of the way. Kendra took to the sky, raising her mace above her head before bringing it down on the ground, knocking the trio to the floor as the concrete cracked. Kendra flew at Alex, grabbing her by the arms and pinning her to the wall. Caitlin froze her legs together, and Alex gasped as her body temperature began to lower.

 

"J'onn... go... Get her out of here," Alex gasped, staring at J'onn and Maggie.

 

"What? Danvers, no!" Maggie yelled as she fired her own pistol at Kendra. The bullets bounced off.

 

"Do it!"

 

Caitlin turned to Maggie and J'onn and raised her hands. Against Maggie's protests, J'onn grabbed Maggie by the arm, and took to the sky, a trail of ice following them as Killer Frost shot at them. Kendra punched Alex in the face, and the agent drifted into darkness.

* * *

 

"We'll get her back, Maggie," Alex replied as J'onn finished the story, "but first we need to talk about the plan."

 

"Before we do that," J'onn cut in, "we need to know what the hell happened here."

 

"He's right," Maggie spoke, "we can't help if we don't understand the full story here."

 

"Fine," Alex sighed, "well... it started a few years ago. There was an incident with Lillian. She created another dispersal device, but this virus would've killed humans too. Lena discovered her mother's plan and began working on a way to stop the virus. Unfortunately, the NCPD found out too, and when they were heading to the location of the device, they saw Lena... and as you know, the NCPD never trusted her. Maggie was leading the task force, but the commissioner gave her... the team orders to shoot to kill if Lena didn't stop when told to. Maggie went in first, hoping to talk to her, but Lena didn't listen. Maggie knew if the rest of the team came in, they'd open fire on Lena, so Maggie tried to stop her... but Lena didn't listen. And she was shot."

 

"I killed her?" Maggie asked, taking in the revelation.

 

"Yeah," Alex grimly nodded, "one thing we didn't realise till after was... Maggie didn't shoot to kill."

 

"How so?"

 

"I checked the autopsy, and watched the CCTV footage," Alex explained, "the bullet, had it been at least two inches to the right, would've gone clean through. Just a flesh wound. But Maggie was put in a uncomfortable position. Those two were close, like sisters really, Mags and Lena. And Maggie hated what she had to do. And in the camera footage, you can see that she was shaking. The bullet hit a vital organ, but if it had been just to the right, Lena would've lived, had problems with her arm for the rest of her life, but she'd be alive right now."

 

"What happened next?" J'onn asked.

 

"We stopped the device, but when we analysed Lena's formula... it would've stopped it anyway," Alex replied, "she was telling the truth."

 

"What I don't understand is why the NCPD gave orders to shoot to kill, why not taser her? Leg shot, arm shot? Anything," Maggie cut in.

 

"We all know that would've been the order if her last name was different Maggie. Anything other than Luthor and they would've arrested her. But to them... she was a Luthor, and she had to die."

 

"So...?" Winn gestured.

 

"Right... Maggie returned to the DEO, whilst we contacted Kara. She wasn't answering though... but, eventually she arrived... and she was pissed. She attacked me and J'onn when we tried to calm her down, but she threw us aside," Alex explained, her eyes darkened as she told the story.

 

"Alex?" Maggie spoke.

 

"She killed you."

 

The four of them went silent. Maggie broke it.

 

"Little Danvers... killed me?"

 

"Yeah, in front of everyone... and J'onn," Alex nodded, "one thing we didn't realise was..." she took a breath, "Kara and Lena had recently began dating."

 

Winn's eyes widened, "but Kara wouldn't kill. It goes against her beliefs."

 

"We've been watching your Earth, including your Kara," Alex replied, "and ours is almost a different person. She always has been."

 

"How so?" J'onn asked.

 

"When Kara arrived on Earth, she was not a nice person. She was cruel, she bullied other kids," Alex answered, "but we always knew it was because she had lost her planet. As she got older, she never changed, and when she became Supergirl, she was not nice about it. She would injure the criminals, but the public loved it, they felt safe. When Non invaded, she was livid, because he murdered innocents without a second thought... and then I killed Astra."

 

"She didn't like that."

 

Alex shook her head, "we were never close, me and Kara. But we talked, but after that, she never forgave me. She basically dropped me from her life. Then Mon-El arrived, and she changed, she became nicer. Then she found out he was lying to her, about his identity, and left him, booted him from the planet after Winn and Lillian used the lead dispersal."  


"Lena?"

Alex frowned, "what about her?"  


"Didn't Lena help make it?"  


Alex shook her head, "no. Lena was with us. But Kara became different after the Daxamite invasion. She blamed herself for all the death. The sometime later, her and Lena got together... you know what happened next. I'm just saying, here, our Kara was never like yours."

 

"What happened after she killed me?" Maggie asked.

 

"She spent the next few years taking over the planet. She ended wars, killed enemy leaders. Dissolved every country government and established her regime, the One Earth Regime."

 

"Jesus," Winn muttered, "what about Clark? Batman?"

 

"She killed Clark when he tried to stop her, said he was the reason criminals broke out and killed people, cause he wouldn't kill. She then targeted Batman, as she knew he could stop her. She revealed his identity and killed him when he was forced into the open. Then, she began bringing heroes  _and_ villains to her side. Anyone who agreed with her or did so out of fear," Alex explained, "anyone who didn't, they were either killed, forced into the reeducation programme or they joined us, the Insurgency."

 

"So what's your plan," J'onn asked, "why did you bring us five over?"

 

"As I said, my Maggie and J'onn are dead, James is with the Regime and Winn died too."

 

Winn squeaked.

 

Alex looked at him, "you died honourably. You saved my life."

 

Winn ducked his head.

 

Alex smiled at him, "me and Ray created a weapon... with the help of someone else."

 

At that, the familiar figure of Maxwell lord walked in.

 

"What is this?" James asked.

 

"How are you even alive?" J'onn asked too.

 

"Unlike your Maxwell, I've never indulged in law-breaking. Supergirl doesn't suspect her best friend is funding the Insurgency," Maxwell answered, he looked at Maggie, "I know this may not be entirely accurate, but it's nice to finally meet you Maggie."

 

"Maxwell's involvement is a secret. People critical to Superman disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters..." Alex explained.

 

"Well now that we're all here, explain why you chose use," J'onn spoke.

 

"And why you didn't ask before bringing us over. We were kinda busy," Maggie added.

 

"The nuclear bomb? It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it," Maxwell reassured.

 

"How did you know about that?" J'onn asked.

 

"We've been monitoring your world for some time. You four specifically, your Alex was there at the time and this Alex decided to bring her over too, call it a tactical advantage," Maxwell explained.

 

"We created a weapon... To take down Supergirl. A Kryptonite-based laser that--" Alex started, but James cut her off.

 

"Hold on... A Kryptonite weapon? You kill her, you're no better than she is."

 

"I didn't say kill. It'll incapacitate her. Nothing more. The weapon's in a DEO warehouse and I need your DNA to unlock it," Alex answered, "but there is one more person we needed."  


"Who?" J'onn asked.

 

"Bare in mind, when our Cisco first started developing the transdimensional transporter, it wasn't as good as it is now when Ray finished it after Cisco's death. We could only do one person at a time. Before we discovered you Earth, we came across another. One where a virus ravaged the planet, killing almost everyone, except for the immune people," Alex explained, "so, everyone, I would like to introduce you to Lena Danvers of Earth-54."

 

Lena walked in, smiling softly. She wore a simple jumper with jeans. Her hair was shorter, similar to that of Alex's of Earth-38. She stood next to Alex.

 

"We messaged her Earth when we developed the tech to," Alex explained, "and she replied. We told her the situation and she offered her help."

"Lena Danvers?" Maggie asked.

 

"My Kara's wife, Lena smiled, "although I'm now a widow."

"Why didn't you message us?" Winn asked.

 

"We did," Lena replied, "repeatedly. No one replied and when we got desperate, we decided to bring you over anyway. Explain to you when you got here."

 

"If Kara learns that you're here," Maggie states, "she'll come for you and you'll basically be her prisoner."

 

"Not with these," Alex cuts in. She holds up a small green pill.

 

"A drug?"

 

"Kind off. Stolen from the Regime, Kryptonian nano technology. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent. We suffered a lot getting this."

 

Oliver scowled at this and stood up, leaving the room.

 

"Uh... he alright?" Winn asked.

 

"Thea... Thea died getting this. We went to the Fortress to steal some, not realising that Kara had transferred Eliza there after a few kidnapping attempts from our ex President," Alex replied, "we got there and saw my mom and... I realised I'd made a mistake. I knew Kara would take it as an attempt to kidnap Eliza."

 

"I thought you said Kara hadn't cared for your family."

 

"Not for me, we never were close. But Kara was always grateful to my parents for adopting her, even if she didn't always show it," Alex replied, "when Kara arrived, we had to escape. Laurel used her scream to disorientate Kara, but it brought the roof down, trapping Kara, Eliza and Thea on one side, the rest of us on the other. Thea tried to stop Kara who was trying to get to me, but one of her arrows recoiled off Kara's skin... it killed my mom."

 

"Alex..." Maggie said softly.

 

"Before Kara murdered Thea, Thea was able to retrieve one of the pills and sent it through a small gap where the ceiling had come down," Alex explained, "Oliver blames himself cause he wasn't there."  


"So how does it stop Kara from knowing that there is a Lena here?" J'onn asked.

 

"Me and Lena were able to modify the pill. It now masks your heartbeat from Kara's hearing."

 

"So this is it?" James asked, "we going now."

 

"Not yet," J'onn cut in, "I don't mean to take over Alex but if we're going to help, we need to know who's in this Regime and who joined you."

 

"Of course," Alex nodded, "regime wise, you two already met James and Nate, who was with us, but when a mission went wrong and Amaya died, Nate joined Kara. J'onn and Maggie met Caitlin and Kendra. There's also Hawkman, Diggle, Red Arrow, Wild Dog, Ralph Dibny, Bizarro, the Kara version, Snart and Mick, and Indigo, and then the worst one."

 

"Who's that?"

 

"... Barry."

 

"Barry joined Kara?" Winn exclaimed.

 

"Not out of choice," Alex shook her head, "out of fear."

 

"And you know this how?"

 

"Barry caught us once," Alex explained, "but he let us go. Lied to Kara, believe me, the ability to speed up and slow down his heart rate came in handy cause Kara would've killed him had she known he lied to her."

 

"Don't forget Sara," Maxwell added.

 

"Sara Lance? She joined Kara," Maggie cut in. She met the White Canary once, never expecting her to turn on her friends.

 

"Yeah. She believed what Kara was good," Alex replied, "also cause she's dating her."

 

"Sara and Kara?"

 

Alex nodded.

 

"What about us," J'onn spoke, "who do we have."

 

Alex replied, "not much. There's me, Ray, but he lost his suit in a fight and hasn't been able to get the materials to make a new one, Oliver, Wally, Joe, Max, Constantine, but he can't interfere much, Nyssa, Laurel and Dinah, Ragman and now technically, you guys. We've lost a lot of people, but if we get this weapon. The regime is over, especially with a speedster," Alex gestured to Wally, who stood at the back of the room with Joe, "and I think we can get Barry on our side, especially if we can prove to him we can stop Kara."

 

"What if tells her?" J'onn asked.

 

"I trust him.  He didn't tell her about us the last time. Barry is still a good person," Alex replied, "we just need to reach him. So take those pills, and get ready. We leave in two hours."

 

"Alex, wait," Maggie spoke as Alex reached the door.

 

"What you said... about me and Eliza, on this Earth," Maggie spoke, her voice soft, "have you even had time to mourn."

 

Alex shook her head, "not yet. I want to, mourn all three of you, including Kara. She may have been cruel sometimes but I still loved her like a sister. I'll mourn them when we win."

 

"What about my Alex?"

 

"Alex is most likely being held at Stryker's Island, a maximum security prison near National City. You don't have one on your Earth," Alex replied, "I promise, when we go there. I'll make sure you can save her."

 

Maggie nodded and pulled Alex into a hug. She tensed at first, but eventually, she relaxed into it, and hugged back.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in the Fortress of Solitude, Doomsday is standing at the side while Supergirl checks the monitors on the device she's holding. Kara's outfit is different now, being a darker shade of blue, gone was the skirt, instead, replaced with pants and dark red boots. Her cape was different, connecting to a large collar on her neck, which pointed out to her elbows, standing up. Her crest on her chest stood out and was much larger, pointing down sharply towards the red belt on her hips, which pointed downwards. Her sleeves became sharp when they reached her wrists and her cape, instead of being flat at the bottom, now had a slight point to it. As she does this, Sara Lance walks in. Instead of wearing her usual White Canary outfit, she's wearing a white strapless shirt and a long skirt. Kara doesn't notice her walk in, instead, continues looking at the device.

 

"The collar's working?" Sara asked. Kara looked up, noticing Sara before looking back down, she nodded, "good. Reeducating wasn't going to affect him."

 

"Mm," Kara murmurs, still looking at the device.

 

Sara smirks, and saunters forward, "You sure you don't want me to stay?" Sara flirted, pressing a kiss to Kara's neck, "Kara... I know you didn't lose your super hearing... Are you okay with this? With us?"

 

Kara finally looked at her, taking in her appearance, "of course," she smiles, pressing a kiss to Sara's lips.

 

"I'm not trying to replace her," Sara says softly, "I just thought we..."

 

"I know," Kara smiles, "I'm fine. I'll join you in our room," Kara purrs.

 

Sara's eyes darkened with lust, "I'm going. I wanted to tell you that Nate is..."

 

"...On his way in," Kara teased, "guess my super hearing is working."

 

Sara winks, before walking off, making sure Kara would watch her leave. Nate walked in, greeting Sara as she walked by.

 

"High Councillor. Love Sara's new look," he spoke as he stood next to her.

 

She nods.

 

"We have a problem... Whilst interrogating Oliver, me and James ran into James' twin. And someone who looked a lot like Winn Schott."

 

Kara's expression changes, looking at him, "Find them. And any others that might be out there. I want to know everything."

 


	5. The Cadmus Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In relation to the choose to use another Lena from another Earth instead of main Lena. You'll see why. Believe me. I know what I'm doing.

Back at the Fortress of Solitude, Kara was yet again working on Doomsday. She pressed a few buttons, finishing the settings on the device before adding the back to the device.

 

"Alright, lets see," Kara murmured, before looking up at the beast, "right foot."

 

Doomsday growls, trying to resist. The collar on his neck glows bright red, and the creature relents, putting his right foot forward.

 

Kara smiles, "perfect. Now, left ar-" her earpiece rings, beeping in her ear. Kara sighs, "yes?"

 

Hawkgirls static voice came through the comm, giving Kara the news she'd been waiting for. Hoping for years to hear, "Supergirl, good news. Me and Caitlin captured Alex."

 

Kara's expression changes from one of boredom to one of immense joy, "I'm on my way then. Good work Kendra. Tell Caitlin you two will be paid fairly for this achievement."

 

"Thank you High Councillor," Kendra replied, before hanging up. Kara taps a few more buttons on the device in her hand.

 

"Sleep," Kara orders, and Doomsday sits down, his eyes closing before falling asleep. Kara drops the device on the table before marching off, her cape flapping as she increased speed.

 

She'd been waiting for this moment.

 

* * *

 

_Jump back to Alex's capture_

* * *

 

 

Lillian Luthor watched happily as she watched J'onn and Maggie fly off, leaving an unconscious Alex Danvers in the hands of Caitlin Snow and Hawkgirl as they flew off, a trail of snow falling down to the ground.

 

"I miss them already," Lillian smirked, "now what should I do whilst I'm here."

 

"Get ready to die?" a robotic voice came from behind.

 

Lillian rolled her eyes, hating being interrupted, she turned around, only to be greeted by the completely robotic form of Metallo, "Metallo?"

 

"I don't go by that name anymore," he replied, "it's John Corben. Been hearing rumours that some bitch was going around, making herself look like our leader, Lillian Luthor. They're right, you have the look down, and a lot of nerve, but you don't have the right. Lillian was a hero to us all. You wouldn't be fit to lick the dirt off her shoes."

 

Lillian frowned, this Metallo was a lot more  _human_ than hers, "Met... John, it is me. I am Lillian Luthor."

 

"You keep lying and I'll be showing you how powerful she made me," John growled, "no one pretends to be Lillian."

 

Lillian sighed, and removed her phone from her pocket. John frowned from her.

 

"You checking your texts? Seriously?"

 

"No you stupid moron," she rolled her eyes, "I was hacking into your system. If your Lillian is anything like me, it should be easy to do..." her voice got quieter as she concentrated, before looking at him. She pressed her phone, "this!"

 

John suddenly froze, his body going rigid, "what the hell?"

 

Lillian smirked, waving her phone, "have we calmed down?"

 

"No can know how to hack my system, except..." he stopped, "it is you."

 

Lillian nodded, "it is."

 

"But you're dead..."

 

Lillian grimaced, "well no world is perfect I suppose... So, I can release you without you murdering me?"

 

"Of course," John replied, "there are people who want to meet you."  
  


Lillian nodded, pressing her phone again. John instantly unfroze.

 

"I will follow your lead, Mr Corben," Lillian gestured forward. John nodded, and began marching forward, Lillian following behind.

 

* * *

 

_Stryker's Island_

* * *

Supergirl and White Canary march down the corridor, heading towards the jail cell where Alex from Earth-38 is being held. Multiple Regime guards form a line to greet him, all raising their left hands in a salute motion, chanting 'High Councillor'. Inside the jail, Killer Frost has already strung up Alex, having removed her weapons and clothes except for her underwear, making sure she has no tricks up her sleeves whilst being chained up to the wall from her wrists and ankles.

 

"Okay, Alex," Caitlin mocked, "ready for visitors. Wants some eyeliner."

 

The door slams open, Kara marching forward as Caitlin steps back. White Canary follows suit, smirking at Alex as the Danvers girl looks at Kara in shock and horror.

 

"Nice work Cait," Sara praised, "how did..."

 

Kara growled, "it's not her."

 

"What?" Caitlin asked, "it has to be. Look at her."

 

"Her DNA matches Alex Danvers, but her vitals are all wrong," Kara snarled, "you're one of the duplicates. Why are you here?"

 

Alex stutters, and Kara throws her hand forward, clutching her throat in anger as her eyes light up.

 

Alex screams.

 

* * *

_National City Prison_

* * *

 

"People of Cadmus. I love what you have done with the place," Lillian speaks as she stands in front of everyone, Metallo by her side. They all watch in awe as she speaks, "this place has never looked better."

 

The crowd cheers in delight.

 

"Members of Cadmus. I always told you the truth," Lillian continues, "I always said aliens were a blight to this world. Look at Supergirl, she's took control. She tried to kill me."

 

The crowd boos.

 

Lillian smirks,  _"too easy,_ _"_ she thinks to herself, "I admire the work you've done whilst I've been recovering. John here told me what you did, bombs, killings, being a general pain to Supergirl and her allies. I have never been so proud of you... but it's time to think bigger."

 

The crowd gets excited. Even John smiles, if he could smile, at Lillian's words.

 

Lillian holds up a pill, one that the Regime made, having been given this by John on their journey to the prison, "John here tells me Supergirl made this pill for her Regime, I'll admit, I actually praise the woman for this, it truly is a piece of art. He also mentioned that Alex Danvers' Insurgents got some, and now we have them too. So, these little green pills can allow us to have a bus fall on us and we won't be hurt," she swallows the pill, after a few seconds, she looks at John, "if you could."

 

John steps aside, aims his fist, and strikes. His fist collides with her jaw, but she doesn't budge. Instead, he recoils back, almost tripping over, "it works!"

 

The crowd cheers even more, some begin begging for a pill. Lillian ignores them.

 

"From now on, we'll be more than a nuisance to the Kryptonian," Lillian announces, smiling brightly, "we'll take her down. Rip her regime down in front of the eyes of the world, and I'll become the worlds saviour. The world will rebuild, with my help. All while little miss Danvers watches from my side, a Kryptonian collar on her like the animal she is."

 

Before anyone can cheer, the walls behind her break down, and Regime soldiers storm the room, guns raise. They start firing bullets, and Cadmus members began dropping like flies. Metallo launches himself at a group of them, tearing them apart easily. One appears in front of Lillian and fires. The bullets ricochet of her chest, leaving behind a few holes in her coat.

 

"I should be dead," Lillian smirks as she grabs the shoulder by the neck, twisting, smiling as it snaps, "thank you Miss Danvers."

 

As she grabs his gun, Hawkgirl flies in, Red Arrow in her arms as he opens fire on the crowd, arrows piercing bodies around the room. She drops him off, and he instantly began fighting the crowd. He doesn't see Lillian, but Hawkgirl does. She flies at her and grabs her, lifting her in the air. Metallo almost catches one of her wings, but misses by a few inches. With no other choice, Metallo accesses his in built communicator, and sends out a distress call to the Insurgency, unbeknown to everyone in the room. 

 

"Back from the grave? Should've stayed buried," Hawkgirl taunted, slapping her mace repeatedly into her palm.

 

"Maybe. Not my style," Lillian taunts, "now... who are you exactly?"

 

Lillian surprises Hawkgirl by striking out her palm, knocking her back a few feet, causing Lillian to drop to the floor.

 

"You bitch!" Hawkgirl yells, "I'm gonna enjoy seeing Supergirl break your neck again."

 

"Oh, not tonight," Lillian replies, "you already have plans."

 

Lillian lunges at Hawkgirl, travelling the distance in a split second, taking Hawkgirl by surprise again. She quickly removes the mace from her hands, and drives it into her knee. Hawkgirl screams in pain, but stops and drops to the floor as Lillian hits her temple with it, "glad my father made me learn martial arts."

 

"Lovely girl," Lillian remarks, dropping the mace on her body, "if you can get past all those stupid feathers."

 

"Lillian!" a voice rings out. She turns around and sees Red Arrow, who immediately begins firing arrows. The objects recoil of her body, and he charges forward. Lillian stands there and sighs.

 

"So..." Lillian taunts, twisting an arrow in her hand, "Kara resorts to medieval weaponry... pathetic. Tell me... how does her boots taste."

 

"You have no right to talk about the High Councillor. You're a criminal," he roared.

 

"I'm not a criminal," Lillian mock gasped.

 

The Red Arrow froze, lowering his bow, "you're a hero where you come from?"

 

"Oh no..." Lillian replies, "you see... where I come from, heroes like to corrupt people. Whereas me, I prefer to torture them for the greater good."

 

Red Arrow roared and began delivering precise strikes to Lillian. Being obvious he had took a pill as well, Lillian dodged his attacks, delivering blows at any opening she saw. She began to lure him towards Hawkgirl's still unconscious form. Getting closer, she picked up the mace, bringing it down on his bow. The weapon snapped to pieces, and she delivered a precise kick to his junk. He doubled over in pain, and she drove her knee into his face. He joined Hawkgirl on the floor.

 

"Ooh, I feel like a teenager again," she laughed to herself.

 

Hawkgirl began to stir, and noticed the number of Regime soldiers who had been murdered. Noticing a groaning Red Arrow, she picked up her mace and grabbed his back, "we're outnumbered! Lets go!" with that, she took off, heading out of the hole in the wall as Lillian watched on. John joined her by the side, covered in blood that clearly didn't belong to him. Insurgent Alex, Earth-38 James and J'onn, in martian form, appear next to him.

 

"Thank you for helping Alex," John spoke, stepping forward, "it was needed."

 

Alex smiled at him, and nodded, "always John."

 

"Alex, my dear. You've had a haircut," Lillian spoke as she joined the group.

 

James looked at her in shock, "Luthor!" he grabs her by the arm and pins it behind her back, increasing the pressure.

 

"Is that necessary Mr. Olsen," Lillian sighs, not feeling the pain, "I merely gave a compliment."

 

"John! What is she doing here? Why is she here in the first place?" Alex demanded, turning from John to J'onn.

 

"We were in direct physical contact with her when you brought us here," J'onn explained, "she came with us. When we escaped from the soldiers, she slipped away. We couldn't find her, especially with the physic implant she had which stops me from reading her mind."

 

"Lillian can help us Alex," John cut in, "she is a great tactician, and a good fighter."

 

"So you came along on their field trip," Oliver spoke as he appeared, "the remaining soldiers have been restrained."

 

"Do you know where our Alex is?" Maggie asked, gun out as she joined the group, "have you seen her."

 

"Are you blind Detective," Lillian mocked, "there's one. Right there."

 

Maggie raises her gun to Lillian's chin, "I won't ask again."

 

"Your eyes! Pure evil, just like hers," Alex spoke, glaring at Lillian.

 

"Who? Kara?" Lillian replied, "fine... her flying friends took Alex. My Alex... Our Alex," Maggie pressed the gun harder, "that's all I saw Detective, I'd prefer it if you'd remove your gun."

 

"Quiet," Alex snapped, "or I'll leave you for the soldiers."

 

"Then why save me from them?" Lillian rolled her eyes, asking sarcastically, "is anyone in this room intelligent or are you all going to ask questions a five year old could answer?"

 

"Their Alex has been captured," Oliver replied, "we're gonna bust her out."

 

"To free my doppelganger, we need to complete the mission," Alex replied, "then we can. I promised you guys."

 

"I will assist any way I can," John added.

 

"Negative," Alex replied, "the Cadmus Clan needs to lay low. You guys are targets now."

 

She turned to Lillian.

 

"And you're too dangerous to run free and more of them will be here soon," Alex said to Lillian, she turned to the heroes, "go. I'll catch up with you."

 

Alex grabbed Lillian's arm and dragged away, ignoring Lillian's remark "I like this Alex." Instead, she dragged her outside.

 

* * *

_Earth-One_

* * *

 

Supegirl, Flash, Cisco and Caitlin were on Barry's Earth, after a while of persuading Kara. Back at STAR Labs, Kara was dragging the treadmill into the main room whilst, Cisco and Caitlin worked on the computers. Barry ran back in, Big Belly Burger in hand.

 

"Is that necessary Barry?" Kara glared, "more important matters right now."  
  


Barry nodded, "you are right. But if you're gonna help your friends, your sister, you're gonna need your energy," he replied, handing Kara's big bag to her, which she took.

 

"You're right," she thanked, "thank you."

 

"Well we definitely know they're in another dimension," Cisco spoke, "but for some reason, I can't vibe there. I've tried nearly twenty times. So, we don't go there."

 

"What do we do then?" Barry asked.

 

"We pull them here," Cisco grinned.

 

"No risk to an away team... Good," Kara nodded, "Still the same problem though Cisco... How do we do it?"

 

"With the large treadmill you pulled in," he stood and walked over to it, "this is Barry's. We first got it when he discovered his powers. We used it to test his speed."

 

"So how does this help?" Barry asked.

 

"I'm gonna modify it. Pull them all back at once," he explained, "turn it into... a cosmic treadmill. Boom!" he smirked, but no one commented, "not the moment. Okay. It'll take time, but with a speedster and a Kryptonian, it shouldn't take long, as long as it's done right."

* * *

_Earth-39_

* * *

 

 

 

Above a rooftop in National City, Maxwell Lord leaned on a balcony, looking up at the moonlight as it lit up the city. He hears footsteps and turns, seeing the familiar assassin known as Deathstroke walking towards him, mask off.

 

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" he asked, looking back up.

 

"Sure," Slade replied, "if you're into that boring crap."

 

"I'm pleased you wanted to meet, Slade," Maxwell replied, looking at the man next to him, "you're finally ready to join our little club?"

 

"Business is bad," Slade admitted, "but being hunted is worse."

 

"After so many refusals," Maxwell pointed out, "why now?"

 

Slade's face darkened, he looked away, "they made it personal."

 


	6. The Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it has been asked about by someone and I am debating it. I have an idea at how it could work once I've finished this story but tell me in the comments: Would you like me to write a CW Injustice 2 after this.

Alex, Oliver, Maggie, Winn, James, J'onn and Wally appeared at the huge electric fence that surrounded the now abandoned DEO building in National City. The snuck up beside it, covering behind a car. Oliver and Alex surveyed the wall, checking for signs of guards or Regime supers.

 

"Ollie," Alex spoke, "nothing on my side. You?"

 

Oliver shook his head, tightening the grip on his bow, "nothing. Ray, you seeing anything?"

 

"Nothing Oliver," Ray's voice spoke through the teams comms, "keep your eyes peeled. We don't know if they've discovered how to hide from my satellites."

 

"Thanks Ray," Alex replied, "let's go guys. Patrol should be here soon."

 

"What about the fence?" Wally asked, gesturing to the power generators, "I could run through."

 

"Negative," Alex shook her head, she pointed up, "that's DEO tech. It was designed to power fences that could stop aliens and metahumans, stopping their powers. You'd be out cold the moment you touched it. I suggest w-"

 

Before Alex could finish, Oliver grabbed an arrow, larger than others and drew his bow. He aimed carefully before releasing the arrow. It soared towards one of the many boxes on the fence, digging through the metal. The arrow head extending, releasing eight multiple needles that dug into the metal. They began spinning, releasing an electrical charge before the two fences on either side of the box sparked, before powering down.

 

"Done," Oliver spoke, before walking towards the fence. He tapped his gauntlets, choosing a setting. The palms of his gloves lit up and pressed them to the wiring of the fence. It started to boil, and the metal peeled away, eventually leaving a crouched human sized hole in the fence.

 

"What else you got in that suit?" Wally asked, smirking as he crawled in, "can it give me a coffee."

 

Oliver smirked, but didn't reply. He eventually crawled in last, following the group.

 

"So, the plan?" Alex spoke, "I have some ideas but what about you. Ollie?"

 

The team looked at Oliver, who sighed, "the main routes towards the location of the weapon could be guarded, especially as you said Kara knows of it. Alex, you worked here. Any secret routes. Places where we can make our own route?"

 

Alex nodded, "I know a few." They began following Alex, heading towards the DEO car park. They were silent until Maggie decided to break it.

 

"So... Kara did this to the DEO?" she asked, catching up with Alex. The taller woman looked at her in surprise, shifting uncomfortably at the sight of the shorter woman.

 

"Yeah," she nodded, "when the DEO was ordered with bringing her in, she attacked it. Destroyed everything herself. That was when I went on the run. Once the DEO was gone, she announced me as a public enemy. Exposed me. Took everything, my money, my assets, everything. Made me a non-person."

 

"I still can't believe Little Danvers lost it this bad," Maggie commented, "even after what I did."

 

"In Kara's mind..." Alex replied, "she had already lost too much, because of other people. Krypton died because the government didn't listen to Clark's dad. Innocents died on her watch because of Non, Reign, Rhea, all of the villains. Astra because of me and Lena because of the people's inability to trust Lena because of her name. She blamed everyone else and decided if she controlled them, if she ruled them, there would be peace. No one else would die because of others. She didn't want Earth to be another Krypton. When all those people died, bits of Kara died with them. When Lena died, Kara and her belief in humanity died with her."

 

"She was vulnerable," J'onn spoke, joining the three, "probably for the first time in her life."

 

"Her fear won out," Alex nodded, "Thea died trying to explain that to her."

 

"Moving on!" Oliver snapped, glaring at them. They all resumed silence for the rest of the journey. They eventually reached the main control hub.

 

"Guys, wait!" Ray's voice spoke, "there are cameras on. Let me deactivate them first."

 

"What's with all the security? I mean, she already trashed the place," J'onn commented.

 

"Would you take a chance with me J'onn?" they all agree silently, "we need to crank up the backup generator. Wally?"

 

The speedster nodded and ran off. Within a few seconds, the power returned, powering up the necessities in the room. Wally reappeared.

 

"Alright then," Alex nodded.

 

"Where too Alex?" J'onn asked, "armoury seems too simple."  


"You're right," Alex nodded, "it's in a secret armoury underneath the building. The elevator is in your office. It holds all of the weaponry too dangerous to have in the regular one."

 

"Anything we can bring with us?" James spoke, having been quiet, "any weapons that can give us the advantage when we face the regime?"

 

Alex considered it for a moment, "don't take anything that is too large or too heavy to carry. We don't want anything that can slow down our plan. Winn, go with him, you should have a basic understanding on what's down there."

 

James and Winn nodded.

 

"And you two," Alex continued, turning to Maggie and J'onn, "you secure the entrances. There are multiple copies of my pistol down there."

 

The two nodded as they all reached the elevator. Alex pressed in the combination code, sliding open the wall to reveal the elevator. They all got in and slowly reached the basement. The room was huge, filled with a large array of weaponry from different planets. Winn and James hurried over, grabbing the manifest as they checked the weapons, looking for ones to take. J'onn and Maggie split up, heading towards the other two exits. Alex gestured to Oliver and Wally.

 

"Come on," she spoke, "it's this way."

 

They rushed over to a large gap between two sets in shelves, where the rock wall simply stood.

 

Alex pointed, "this is it. Wally, could you vibrate the wall? Shatter the rock."

 

Wally nodded and placed his hands on the wall. They began vibrating, and the wall began to shake, eventually cracking open, revealing a small rectangular briefcase, covered in rock.

 

Alex nodded, "this is it," she grabbed the box and went to the centre of the room. She circled a particular spot on the floor before pressing her foot down. The spot pressed in, and a hole formed in the floor, a pentagon cylinder raising from the ground, five hand prints on each side, "guys! This is it."

 

Finally.

 

* * *

 

_Fortress of Solitude_

* * *

Kara stood in her office, twisting the Doomsday controller around in her hands, looking out of the window across the ice when Maxwell Lord appeared, standing at the door, he stood silently, waiting for Kara to respond. She sighed, turning around.

  
"Max," she greeted, forcing a smile.

 

"High Councillor," he replied, "lovely to see you again."

 

Kara laughed, "we've know each other for years, Lord. I've told you, call me Kara."

 

Maxwell chuckled, "of course. Thank you. May I ask for the purpose of my visit. You don't usually demand my presence unless it's serious."

 

"I'm sure you've heard of the duplicates," Kara replied, placing the device down as she walked over to him, "the alternate versions of people from our world."

 

"I have heard yes. It's all anyone talks about here right now," Maxwell nodded.

 

"I'm not surprised," Kara replied, "unfortunately, we cannot identify them without me doing so, and I can't be there all the time. I do have more pressing matters obviously."

 

"Of course Kara," Maxwell replied, "what would you like me to do, find a way to locate them? Some sort of scanner. To help identify these duplicates."

 

"Exactly," Kara nods, she holds out a red thumb drive, passing it to him, "This is the data from the duplicate Alex I'm holding at Stryker's."

 

"That's helpful," Maxwell grinned, "it's still going to take a few weeks."

 

"You'll figure it out," Kara replied, "you always do."

 

"Glad to be of service."  


Maxwell and Kara both stand up, shaking hands. 

 

"No dinner this evening?" Maxwell asks, "my chief has a new shipment of potstickers."

 

Kara begins to walk away, "not this time Max," she went to leave but paused, her smile disappearing, "Max?"

 

"Yes."

 

"These duplicates... Do you think there's a Lena where they come from?" Kara asks.

 

Maxwell sighed, "there was only one Lena."

 

Kara goes to reply but doesn't, walking off, leaving behind a silent Maxwell, who stared at the thumb drive.

 

* * *

_Back at the DEO_

* * *

 

 

 

Maggie, Winn, J'onn and James returned from their positions in the armoury. They all stood around the pentagon, staring at the hand prints.

 

"What's this?" Maggie asked.

 

"This is what I brought you here for," Alex replied, "as I said, it's coded to your DNA. I need you to press your right hands on the scanners when I say so."  


She placed the box on the scanner.

 

"You alright Alex?" J'onn asked, watching her.

 

"Yeah of course," Alex nodded, forcibly smiling, "it's just... I didn't think I'd ever get this far."  


"Well... we're here," Winn replied, "shall we do this?"

 

Alex nodded, "yeah. Hands on the scanners."

 

They all pressed there palms down, the scanners glowing their own individual colour before stopping. A surge of electricity ran through the pentagon as they removed their hands, reaching the box. The rock cracked and the chunks of it began to peel off, revealing a jet black briefcase. Alex reached over and entered the combination, eventually opening the case.

 

"I have to ask," James spoke, "how did Kara not know about this."

 

"If this DEO is like ours," J'onn spoke, "the walls should be lined with lead."  


"He's right," Alex nodded, "but even then... she never knew we made this. As I said, my Kara isn't like yours. We  _had_ to prepare."

 

They all looked at the weapon. It was a small assault rifle like weapon, being blue in colour. The barrel of the gun was covered by a large see through cylinder, filled with Kryptonite wiring. 

 

"Yeah. That's it. Let's move," Alex announced, "James, Winn. Grab those weapons and get to the lift."

 

Suddenly, they hear a rumbling sound from above. Knowing the Regime is trying to enter the basement through the ceiling, they grab their weapons and get ready to fight. With not a moment to lose, Alex hides the briefcase somewhere safe, just as they see Regime Sara Lance in her League of Assassin's attire, with the Hawkgirl and Hawkman flying in, flying towards them after the heroes ready their weapons. Ralph Dibny follows in, stretching down to the floor, his suit now bright red instead of grey, followed by Red Arrow.

 

"You..." Sara growls at the sight of Alex. She takes out her sword, readying it as she sprints at Alex, the rest of her team begin attacking the others. Sara reaches Alex, and brings down her sword on her...


	7. I'm The One To Beat

Alex jumped out the way, rolling back as Sara brought her sword down onto the ground. Alex reached for her gun, but Sara swung her leg out, connecting it with Alex's chin, knocking her gun to the side. Alex recovered, entering her fighting stance as Sara stood up.

 

"You really gonna fight me with a sword, Sara?" Alex mocked, smirking as Sara growled. The blonde assassin chucked her sword to the ground and ran at Alex. The DEO agent dodged a few of Sara's attacks, but was knocked back as Sara threw out her leg, connecting it with Alex's chest. The ex DEO agent gasped for breath as Sara threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and tightening. Alex struggled and kicked, trying every move the DEO taught her, but they were no match for the leader of the League of Assassins.

 

"That's enough Sara," Oliver yelled as he launched an arrow at her. The weapon lodged itself in her shoulder and she released Alex, gasping in pain as she snapped the arrow from her skin.

 

"Ollie," Sara smirked, stretching her arm, "I see you're still kicking around. How's Thea?"

 

Oliver roared, sprinting at Sara. The blonde smirked, but Oliver surprised her as he jumped in the air, bringing his heel down on her head. She stumbled back, dazed as Oliver delivered quick precise strikes to her body, knocking her down. Oliver raised his bow, aiming an arrow at her chest.

 

"Oliver," Alex gasped from the ground, "don't. You know Thea wouldn't want this."  
  


Oliver relented, lowering his bow. He went to turn away, but before he did, he delivered a strong kick across Sara's face, knocking her out. He went to help out Alex, who gratefully accepted his hand as she stood up, "you alright?"

 

"Yeah," Alex replied, nodding, "I just... I underestimated her."

 

"People tend to do that with Sara," Oliver commented. He looked over at Wally, Maggie, J'onn and James who were taking on Ralph, Hawkgirl and Hawkman. Ralph was stretching around all of them, wrapping them up with his body whilst delivering a punch to J'onn, who tried to attack him from behind. Hawkman noticed Oliver and Alex and flew over. The archer pushed Alex out of the way as he dodged Hawkman's attack.

 

"Should've seen this coming," Oliver commented as Hawkman swung his mace around.

 

"I've been waiting to take you all on," Hawkman sneered.

 

"Yeah..." Oliver readied his bow, "well I'm the one to beat."

 

Hawkman launched his mace at Oliver, who narrowly dodged it. The man flew over, delivering a heavy strike to Oliver, who parried it, delivering a strike to the man's throat. He staggered back, summoning his mace into his hand. Oliver shot multiple arrows at him, which he smacked away easily. Oliver launched one more, which he grabbed.

 

"How many arrows till you realise they don't work Oliver," Hawkman sneered.

 

"Til you realise what you're holding," Oliver replied.

 

The arrow exploded, releasing a form of acid that seeped down his arm. He dropped the arrow, screaming in agony as his arm began to boil, the skin scarring and peeling it off. Oliver charged, delivering two roundhouse kicks to the face, dazing the winged warrior as he stumbled back, before falling down as Oliver delivered a boot to the chest. He quickly turned around, noticing the Red Arrow, who was advancing on Winn, who had ducked for cover during the action. He drew his bow, shooting an arrow which exploded as it came near the other archer, knocking him into the air, unconscious as he collides with the wall.

 

"We need to go," Alex commented, running up to Oliver, "more will be on their way soon."

 

"How fortified is this room?" Oliver asked, "does it have a fail safe system?"

 

"Yeah. There's multiple explosives placed around the room in case the DEO was compromised," Alex replied, "but the trigger is in the main control room."

 

"It's fine," Oliver nodded, "Ray? Can you do this for us."

 

"Sure," Ray replied down the comms, "give me a sec, but I'd recommend you guys get out of there of course."  
  


"Right," Alex replied, "Wally. You need to get us out of here. This room is gonna blow."  
  


Wally nodded, and phased his way out of Ralph's embrace, who looked on in surprise. He grabbed Winn and Maggie, running up the wall, taking them out through the hole in the ceiling. He returned a split second later, grabbing Oliver and James before doing the same.

 

"J'onn!" Alex yelled, "go!"

 

J'onn nodded before taking off. Wally returned and grabbed Alex, before sprinting out of the room, grabbing the briefcase as he did so. They were soon running into the Insurgency's HQ, where the rest of the team were already sitting. Alex grabbed the briefcase and opened it.

 

"Damn!" Alex yelled, slamming her hand down on the table.

 

Ray joined her, eyeing the device, "can it be fixed?"

 

"The Kryptonite is still intact, but the optical resonator is beyond repair," she sighed in frustration, closing the briefcase, "Even with Maxwell, we don't have the resources to build a new one quickly."

 

"Looks like we're gonna need some help," Maggie commented.

 

Alex nods before leaving the room, leaving everyone silent in the room.

 

* * *

_Earth-One_

* * *

 

Back on Earth-One, Cisco and Barry were working on the treadmill, adding the final touches. Kara and Caitlin watch on whilst Kara impatiently taps her foot on the floor.

 

"Is it ready for testing?" Kara asked.

 

"As ready as we'll ever be," Cisco nodded, he walked over to the controls as Barry stepped on the treadmill, "systems online... I'm linked up... You ready Barry?"

 

"I'm on it," Barry replied.

 

The treadmill activates, and Barry begins to run, building up momentum. Cisco quickly types in the equations.

 

"Alright," he announced, "lets crank it up."

 

Barry begins running faster and faster, his lightning begins shooting out. Cisco checks the treadmill.

 

"The platform should lock onto their signatures and pull them back," Cisco spoke.

 

Barry nodded, "got it. I'm vibrating at the right frequency."

 

Kara's eyes glow, "Containment field's up, but the levels are spiking!"

 

Kara was right. The containment field began overflowing with energy as Cisco tried to control the situation, quickly typing into the computer.

 

"Cisco, shut it down!" Kara yelled.

 

"It's okay. I've got it," Cisco replies, but doesn't, and dimensional energy begins to pour into the room, covering Cisco. Before he can turn of the device, he finds himself standing in an underground facility.

 

"Oh god..." Cisco breathed, "we are definitely not in Kansas anymore. Don't know whether to pat myself on the back or kick myself in the..."

 

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a familiar voice, two of them. He goes to the door entrance and listens.

 

"Lord Technologies is supplying equipment but we're short on personnel," one of the voices spoke.

 

"The Cadmus Clan is reckless. Undisciplined," the other replied.

 

Deathstroke?

 

"The chaos they create is useful. We need more than power if we're going to take down Supergirl," the first voice replied.

 

"Well... that's all I needed to hear," Cisco spoke, running in. He raises his arm and goes to fire at the both of them. Deathstroke notices and raises his gun, but Maxwell puts it down.

 

"Wait! Cisco?"

 

Cisco frowned, "who are you?"

 

Before Maxwell could reply, someone else spoke.

 

"At ease Cisco," Alex spoke as she walked in, Maggie, J'onn, Winn and James following suite.

 

"Alex?" Cisco frowned.

 

"Welcome to Oz," Winn spoke.

 

"Okay... what did I miss?" Cisco asked, lowering his arm.

 

"It's a long story," Alex replied...

 

* * *

_Back at the abandoned DEO_

* * *

 

Kara and Sara are looking around the destroyed armoury, looking for anything that might hint what the Insurgents were looking for. Kara eyed the pentagon shaped hole in the ground.

 

"She took a big chance coming back here. Why?" Sara asked, standing next to Kara.

 

Kara crouches down, reaching into the hole and picking out a large piece of metal from the scanner. Suddenly, she feels pain and is weakened, collapsing to the floor. Sara reaches down to help her up. Kara frowns, realising Alex's true intentions.

 

"I have to flush them out. Now!"

 

* * *

_Back at the Insurgency_

* * *

 

Back at the Insurgency, Cisco is looking over the Kryptonite weapon. 

 

"Alright, I can't fix this here, but I can on my Earth. Let's rev up your transporter, fix it in my dimension."

 

"And come back with reinforcements," J'onn nodded, "I like it. We can bring over a team."

 

"I'm sure I can-"

 

Alex cut him off, walking into the room, "there's no time."

 

Alex turns on the large computer screen on the wall, revealing news footage of Kara, who was holding a press conference. 

 

"Since I was a child, I've seen people who have been killed all because of others incompetence. I decided to do what I was sent to Earth to do, protect the people by any means necessary, but my adoptive sister turned on me, unlike all of you. She became an agent of chaos and the enemy of peace and security. But no longer. The leader of the Insurgency will pay for her crimes..."

 

"This isn't good," Oliver commented.

 

"At six pm local time, Alex Danvers will be executed at Stryker's Island. May Rao have mercy on her soul." The transmission ends.

 

"Getting help will have to wait," Alex announced, "rescuing your Alex just became our priority."

 

"It's a trap," Maggie commented, "they'll be waiting for you Alex."

 

"Of course they will," Alex nodded.

 

"Then we have to be sneaky about it," Cisco added.

 

"Sneaky how?" J'onn asked.

 

"The DEO's teleporter," Alex replied, "it was moved to a hidden DEO facility not long after we discovered it. Unless Kara found out about it, we should be able to find it and use it. It works as a two way system, so we can teleport our people there and pull them back."  
  


"Why do we need a teleporter anyway?"

 

Alex turns to the computer and pulls up an overhead blueprint of Stryker's Island, which is surrounded by a large red circle.

 

"Stryker's is equipped with teleportation dampeners," Maxwell stated.

 

"But they only cover the building. You'll just have to get Alex outside," Cisco replied.

 

"You'll need a diversion," Slade commented from the back of the room, "to keep Supergirl occupied."

 

"Leave that to Nyssa," Alex replied, gesturing to Nyssa Al Ghul, who stood next to Slade, "as the  _true_ heir to the demon, she can get the League back on her side."

 

Nyssa nodded at this, "leave it to me."

 

"Leave the teleporter to me and Winn," Cisco spoke, "we're both the most qualified to do so and... I'm not a stranger to being my evil doppelganger."

 

"I'm with you two," Deathstroke replied, walking over to the science duo.

 

"You and us?" Winn stuttered.

 

"Maybe not the best idea," Cisco agreed, "we know who you are. Not a chance."

 

"The only way to get to the facility is through the city," Maxwell stated.

 

"And if you're caught. You'll need someone shadowing you," Alex added.

 

"I'm not asking permission, kid," Slade cut in, towering over Cisco and Winn, "especially as your magic trick doesn't work in our dimension."

 

Cisco sighed, but nodded anyway, "fine... but you'll follow our lead."  
  


Slade chuckled, "whatever helps you sleep at night kid."

 

Within ten minutes, Slade, Cisco and Winn are driving down the street in a stolen Regime truck. Heading towards the location given by Alex. Cisco and Winn were sat in the back, discussing the plan whilst Slade sat silently at the front, eyes on the road. It took a full twenty-five minutes to reach the large warehouse near the docks in the industrial estate.

 

"Bit in the open for the DEO," Cisco commented.

 

"The DEO is known for hiding in plain sight," Winn replied, "people tend to miss what's in front of them."

 

"Astute observation kid," Slade said from behind, "but it could be to do with the fact that, like the government, the DEO are idiots."  
  


Winn didn't reply, instead headed to the door. He entered the code Alex gave him.

 

"Nothing," he stated, "they must've changed the codes when Alex went on the run."

 

"Can you hack it?" Slade asked.

 

Winn nodded, "yeah, just give me a few minutes."

 

Surely enough, a few minutes later, the door had clicked open. The trio headed inside, Slade taking lead, checking for any enemies, "where is this device?"

 

"No idea," Winn commented, "I can check the log to see where it was put," he tapped buttons on his tablet, given to him by Alex, "ah... downstairs. Large circular platform, yellow circle on the inside. Stands out."

 

"Fine," Slade nodded, "do you need to be at the device to use it or must we head to the computer systems."

 

"Log shows there's a terminal with it," Winn answered.

 

"Then lets find this device," Slade ordered, marching off, the other two hurriedly following.

 

"Right," Cisco spoke, "Alex said communications should be over there," he pointed to another terminal, "re-route them like we talked about, and I'll get the teleporter access codes. After you're done, make sure you-"

 

Slade cuts him off, "this isn't my first drop kid. I know the plan."

 

"Then do it," Cisco mumbled.

 

Slade sighed, "look, whatever history you have with your Earth's me, you and I have none."

 

"I checked your history," Cisco replied, "you've tried to kill this worlds versions of my friends."

 

"Only a few times," Slade chuckled.

 

"Then don't expect a Christmas card from me," Cisco replied, "meet me and Winn at the teleporter once you're done."

 

The duo left before Slade could reply, who shook his head in annoyance. They find the teleporter in a room at the back of the warehouse. When they reach the terminal, the teleporter activates.

 

"Oh... not now," Cisco grumbles as a figure starts to form. Ralph Dibny walks out.

 

"What the... Cisco?"

 

Before he can continue, Cisco raises his hand and sends a vibration shot straight to Ralph's head whose head stretches back before slumping to the floor, groaning before falling asleep.

 

"I assume he knows you," Winn comments.

 

"Yeah, he's a dick on my Earth too," Cisco grins, "any chance you can move his body whilst I reprogram the device?"

 

Winn nods and hurries over to Ralph, struggling but eventually dragging the body to the corner of the room. Deathstroke appears as Winn does so.

 

"One of them was here?"

 

"No, he just arrived," Cisco replied.

 

"Anymore?" Slade asked but Winn shook his head, "good. We don't want our mission to be compromised. Shame I wasn't there to help."

 

"Why?" Cisco asked, "another contract?"

 

"No," Slade answered, "this one's personal."  
  


"I hear nothing was personal with you," Cisco stated.

 

"He made it personal when he helped murder my son," Slade snapped, "now get to work!"

 

They continue working in silence, Slade glaring at Cisco the entire time.

 


	8. The Plan

"Did it!" Cisco announced, "got control of the teleporter. That regime's locked out."

 

"It can't be that easy," Slade replied, looking at the terminal.

 

"When Ralph teleported in, he exposed the security protocols," Cisco explained, "everything. Made it a hell of a lot easier than it should've been. Even on this Earth, Ralph's an idiot."

 

"So you stole his password?" Slade chuckled, "kid, I'm beginning to like you... Is there any chance you can telepo-"

 

Slade froze. 

 

Voices.

 

Two of them, coming from the staff room in the warehouse. He tightened his grip on the pistol, "keep quiet."

 

Cisco and Winn froze, "who is it?" Winn whispered.

 

"Mr Allen and Mr Ramirez," Slade answered, "you two get ready. I'll deal with them."

 

"Wait, but Barry's a...." Cisco started, but Slade disappeared, ignoring Cisco, "a speedster."  


Slade hid behind the entrance to the room, grabbing a few devices from his suit as he listened in on the two Regime members conversation.

 

"I don't know... If she said it was okay, it was good enough for me," Rene said to Barry, in his Wild Dog armour, his mask in his hand.

 

Barry nodded, his cowl off, but still in his Flash costume, "yeah. I get that. I always asked myself, 'What if what happened to Lena, happened to Iris?'"

 

"It made sense at first," Rene replied, "bad people got what they deserved, but now? Execution?"

 

"Supergirl's not actually gonna kill the duplicate Alex. She's just bait. To catch the real Alex," Barry reassured him.

 

"And then what?" Rene asked, "remember what she did to Thea?"

 

Flash stared at him. He nodded, but didn't comment on Rene's question. He looked at the computer.

 

"Wait. Something's not right," he announced, "the teleporter... it's being reprogrammed."

 

"Somewhere you need to be Mr Allen?" Deathstroke appeared, the small gadgets now missing from his hand.

 

"How did...?" Barry stuttered. Barry runs, heading straight to Slade, but he doesn't look where he's going. His foot steps on a small device that's lying on the floor, triggering the others. Wild Dog triggers another and the both of them fall down the hole created. Slade jumps in, confronting Rene.

 

"I'd stay down, hero," Slade mocked, unsheathing his sword.

 

Rene tries to stand, but is still dazed by the landmines. Slade delivers a strong right hook to Rene's temple, and the vigilante drops to the floor.

 

"Still just a kid," Slade mutters to himself. Before he can walk away, Barry is standing in front of him. His cowl up.

 

"Slade? Stop what you're doing," Barry demanded.

 

"It's not what I'm doing," Slade replied. Barry gets took by surprise as he's kicked to the side, "it's what we've done. The finales coming, and you've got a front row seat kid."

 

Barry sprints at him, but suddenly is overcome with a large electrical shock. Slade is holding a trigger in his hand, activating the device he placed on Barry when he kicked him. Barry screams in agony before dropping to the floor, joining Rene in the realm of sleep.

 

As he rejoins Cisco and Winn, Cisco eyes him, "what were those explosions?"

 

"The Flash and Wild Dog falling asleep," Slade states, saying nothing more on the matter.

 

Cisco nods, "Okay... we've had an idea."

 

"What is it?" Slade asks.

 

"Winn mentioned on this Earth, there's a space station called the Watchtower," Cisco replies.

 

"Yes. It was the old Justice League's base of operations. Shut down by Supergirl when taking over. It was created by the DEO so she didn't trust using it," Slade explains.

 

"Yeah, well, we had the idea that when we teleport our group out of there, Kara will be able to trace us," Cisco says, "so... what if we trick them into thinking we're on the station and when Kara goes there, which she will, we blow it up... in her face."

 

"I knew there was a reason I liked you kid," Slade chuckles, "can it be done from here?"

 

"No, but we've already told Ray," Winn replies, "he's working on it now."

 

"Sounds good," Slade nods, "team, you in position?"  


Alex's voice comes through the comm devices, "this is Alex. We're in position. Over."

 

"Mr Ramone?" Maxwell's voice joins in, "I've learned there is a DEO prototype technology that may allow me to re-weaponize Alex's Kryptonite. I need Slade to bring it to me."

 

"Does Alex know about this?" Winn asks.

 

"No. She would have insisted on using the weapon herself. I need to do it. Alex is the face of the Insurgency. If she dies, it dies with her," Maxwell explains.

 

"Maxwell Lord risking his life to save Alex. I wanna believe it," Winn comments.

 

"Send over the coordinates," Slade demands, before walking away. He checks them, "this is the Fortress."

  
Cisco and Winn look at him.

 

"I know," Maxwell replies, "but it's vital. I'm sure Cisco can teleport you there. That's how most of the Regime get there."

 

Meanwhile, John Corben and Lillian Luthor, along with a large number of Cadmus members, were on standby inside a police precinct. Alex spoke through the comms.

 

"John, get your people in position. Occupy any law enforcement you can."

 

"I'm on it," John confirms.

 

Lillian sneers from her cell in the police precinct, "yessir, Alex. Why don't you do her dry cleaning for her? Wash her car."

 

John pulls the door off its hinges as Lillian walks out.

 

"Nice to be free again," Lillian comments.

 

"Alex is going to kill me for this," John replies, "you better be grateful."

 

"I'd worry less about her John. Don't think I'm okay with you working for Alex Danvers," Lillian sneers.

 

If John had any facial expressions, he'd be looking at Lillian with disdain in his face.

 

* * *

 

_Earth-One_

* * *

 

Barry was typing at super speed, as he had been since Cisco had disappeared in the flash of light. Kara and Caitlin are standing over the cosmic treadmill as Harry Wells worked on it, as he had now appeared at STAR Labs.

 

"I can probably fix it, but I don't know how long it'll take. Parts of the control panel were designed to work with Cisco's abilities," Harry comments as he works on the wiring behind the control panel.

 

"We have to keep trying Harry. With Cisco gone, this may be their only way home," Kara replies, looking worried.

 

* * *

 

_Back on Earth-39_

* * *

 

Sara joins Killer Frost at one of the many computers in the Fortress of Solitude after being requested by Caitlin. The assassin stands at her side, an unimpressed look in her eyes.

 

"Make this quick Frost," Sara demands, "I'm needed at Stryker's."

 

"Of course Sara," Caitlin nodded, "I've discovered anomalies."

 

Sara nodded, "'Like tears in the fabric of space-time', I got your message. Get to the point."

 

"I think these are places where the duplicates arrived," Caitlin explained, she pointed to one specifically, "but this one... this one may be the source of the transfer."

 

"The Insurgency?" Sara asks, staring at the computer with an expression that to one would look like glee.

 

Unknownst to them, Slade, who has teleported in, walks quietly towards them.

 

"I don't know yet," Caitlin answers, "it's just a theory."

 

Sara slammed her hand on the table, making Caitlin jump, "Supergirl doesn't want theories! She needs facts! Why did you come to me with this?" Caitlin doesn't answer, Sara sighs, "send the coordinates to Flash. He can confirm theory faster than anyone."

 

Caitlin nods, "done. Is there a-"

 

She turns around to see Sara in a chokehold, being held by Slade, who smirks victoriously, "nice detective work Miss Frost... but you're too late."

 

Caught off guard, Killer Frost quickly tries to freeze Slade but fails. He knew all of her moves, especially as her attack patterns were straight forward for him. The moment she attacks again, Slade slashes her with his sword, causing her to stumble back in surprise. The next thing he does is toss his sword up in the air. He pulls out his pistols and shoots her, using his new incendiary bullets he had brought for her. He turns around and kicks the tip of his sword, sending it flying, it slides through her leg, causing her to drop in agonising pain. He throws a heat grenade, sending out a burst of heat that knocks out her powers, taking her down. For a normal person, she'd have died, but thanks to her abilities and the Kryptonian pill, she just falls down unconscious.

 

"Too easy," Slade comments, sheathing his sword, "your attacks are one-dimensional."

 

"Yes, they are," Sara speaks from behind.

 

"I knew that chokehold wouldn't hold you for long," Slade comments.

 

He fires his pistol at her, but she easily dodges his attacks.

 

"You were offered amnesty once Deathstroke," Sara replies, "you should've taken it."

 

"And miss my chance to battle Supergirl's rebound girl," Slade mocks.

 

Sara's face fills with fury, "how dare you! I am the head of the League of Assassins. You are nothing compared to me."

 

They both engage in the fight, their moves similar, countering and parrying each other. It takes a while but Sara lands the first hit, her fist colliding with Slade's mask, which absorbs the impact. Slade uses the opening to deliver a strike to her rib cage, knocking her to the side. Slade begins analysing her fighting style, recognising the moves, he begins countering them, adding his own to the mix, surprising her. He delivers a strong elbow to her chin, her mouth begins bleeding. She unsheathes her sword and he does the same, his Katana and her own sword clashing in a fast mixture of strikes, metal hitting metal. He dodges an attack and swipes at her abdomen. His sword slices through the leather and skin, cutting open her stomach slightly. Sara stumbles back in pain and he brings his knee up, colliding it with her face and watching as she drops to the floor, groaning in pain.

 

"The League of Assassins. An obsolete organisation with predictable techniques," Slade says to himself, "next time Miss Lance, give me a real fight. Surprise me."

 

He prowls the Fortress, and eventually comes across Supergirl's personal quarters. He enters and rips apart the room, eventually finding the device.

 

"Mr Ramone, I've got it," Slade announces, "send me to Lord."

 

"I will Roger that. I hope it was worth it," Cisco replies. He teleports Slade out and contacts Alex, "Alex, I hope you're ready."

 

Alex, Maggie and Oliver, who are standing at the exit of a sewer, reply to Cisco.

 

"We're in position," Alex replies, "commence assault."

 

At Stryker's Island, hordes of Regime soldiers were there, waiting. They are accompanied by Supergirl, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Diggle, Bizzaro, Indigo and Captain Cold with Heatwave. Kara was watching from above. Just then, a dozen Regime soldiers all clutch their heads in pain. The Regime look on in surprise as J'onn, who is in Martian form, appears, eyes glowing red, controlling the soldiers minds.

 

"There they are," Kara announces.

 

Supergirl gives the signal as they go into battle with J'onn and his army. Due to that, Alex, Maggie and the Green Arrow manage to enter the prison without Supergirl realising it. Wally, Nyssa, Laurel, Dinah, Ragman and James all joined J'onn, taking on the Regime.

 

"We're getting closer," Alex announces, "stay alert."

 

Surely enough, Red Arrow and Indigo enter. They spot the trio and Red Arrow kneels whilst Indigo pounces onto Maggie and Alex whilst the Green Arrow takes on the Red Arrow.

 

"Hello Alex," Indigo purrs, from above as Alex and Maggie struggle to get out of her tight grip, "still as sexy as ever."

 

"Save it, Indigo," Alex spits.

 

"I'm sorry Alex," Indigo looks up at the sky. Maggie stares in surprise as Alex doesn't react negatively to the comment, clearly, this worlds Alex and Indigo had a past, "I joined her to protect you. She said if I helped her find you... she'd-"

 

"What? Spare me?" Alex asks.

 

"I didn't believe her," Indigo admits, "but it brought us time. I misdirected her."

 

Alex sighs, "small comfort for the ones who died in my place."

 

Alex manages to push her off during her moment of weakness. Indigo tries to stop her from walking away.

 

"Dammit, Alex. You have any idea what I've... You think I'm here by coincidence?" Indigo asks, placing her hand on Alex's cheek. Maggie watches in confusion, "let's leave. We can be free of her. Be together."

 

"There never was a we in the first place Indie," Alex replies, placing her hand on Indigo's, the one on her cheek, "you know why we never worked. And besides... you know I still love Maggie," she removes Indigo's hand.

 

Indigo drops her sad expression, instead, becoming angry, "bastard!"

 

Alex grabs her gun, "I have a job to do."

 

"Well so do I," Indigo snaps.

 

 

They began battling, despite both of them knowing each other’s moves, and Indigo being a superior being. Alex realises that Indigo's not using her attacks fully like she normally would. Alex realises that she purposely wants to be incapacitated, knocked out because she's worried Supergirl will kill her for letting her go. Without saying a single word, she decides to shoot her multiple times in the chest with her alien pistol to knock her out of kindness, doing so the moment Indigo purposely gives her an opening. It works as Indigo gets knocked out, saying "I'm sorry Alex" before she falls down to the ground unconscious.

 

"I'm sorry Indigo," Alex apologises, "you joined the wrong side."

 

Maggie walks over, "you two have history?"

 

"When we first met her after she escaped Fort Rozz, she helped take down Non. I've always been openly gay and we kinda had a thing for a while," Alex reveals. Maggie's eyes widen in surprise, "I guess not on your Earth. Yeah, anyway, it didn't work out cause of my job, and J'onn didn't fully trust her... anyway, that's not important," Alex leaves without continuing.

 

Maggie and Alex rushed over to Oliver, who was fighting the Red Arrow. The Red Arrow went to deliver a strike to Oliver, but Maggie tackled him to the ground. She pulled out her pistol and aimed it as his chest as she straddled him

 

"I was told all about you by our Oliver," Maggie seethed, "he took you in! Trained you! Sure, he can be an uptight jerk sometimes, but... you abandoned him for Supergirl?" Maggie breathed heavily, images of her aunt taking her in flashed through her mind.

 

The Red Arrow managed to throw her off, "I'm not Roy Harper!"

 

He shot an arrow at Maggie's feet, which released cables that tied her feet together, knocking her down. He went to swing his bow down on her face, only to have it blocked by Oliver's, "this is William Queen."

 

"Queen?"

 

"His son," William sneers, as he gets pushed aside by Oliver, "but Supergirl's been more of a parent than you ever were."

 

"You stopped being my son when you killed Roy Harper," Oliver yelled, "he was my son!"

 

William Queen didn't waste any much time trying to attack his former father and vigilante partner. It becomes clear to Maggie that William has taken the costume from Ro Harper after giving a good impression towards Supergirl, his willingness to betray his father. This pisses off Oliver further, as he knows he doesn't deserve the right to be wearing that suit. It kills him in a fit of rage. Unlike Alex and Indigo, Oliver and William battle each other with no remorse and such ferocity that Alex and Maggie can't help but wince every time a strike connects, but soon it became clear that William was no match against his former father and was taken down easily, dropping to the floor, unconscious.

 

"You're dead to me," Oliver spat.

 

Maggie handcuffs William to a pipe, turning to Oliver, "you okay?"

 

Oliver looks at her, nods, "let's get moving."

 

Back at the battlefield, whilst the army is dealing with J'onn's mind controlled soldiers, he has no trouble dealing with them until Supergirl flies at him, challenging him, but suddenly Supergirl was knocked away by Laurel and Dinah's canary cries, falling to the ground. 

 

"Can I play too," Wally asked as he appeared next to Laurel and Dinah.

 

Supergirl grabs a soldier, tossing him at the two canaries, who have to dive out of the way to avoid being hit. She flies to Wally and decides to attack him. He uses his speed to dodge her, but she suddenly spins around and latches onto his suit. She flings him in the air, and flies up at him, arms raised...

 

Inside the prison, Alex, Maggie and Oliver lower one of the prison cell. It hits the floor and the trio rush towards them. Once it opens, it reveals to the Alex Danvers of Earth-38, whose face is bruised up. Alex wakes up, coming face to face with her counterpart as she tries to release her.

 

"So you're what all the fuss is about," Alex jokes, wincing as the cuffs are released from her wrists. She sees Maggie, "Mags?"

 

"Yeah, I'm here. J'onn is too," Maggie replies, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's lips, "James and Winn were pulled here too."

 

"Really? What for?" Alex asks.

 

"I'll explain later," the other Alex replies. Before the conversation can continue, an arrow lodges itself in the metal next to Alex's head. They turn around to see Oliver, whose eyes are glossed over.

 

"Oliver?" Maggie spoke, "what are you doing?"

 

"It's their new tech they've been working on," Insurgency Alex replies, "Maxwell told us that Kara's been attempting to create mind controlling tech using the DNA of J'onn. Clearly it worked."

 

"Can't...fight it!... next one... might not... miss!" Oliver stresses, his face contorting with stress as he tries to regain his control over his body.

 

Alex heads over to him.

 

"Surrender Alex Danvers," he spoke, his voice completely robotic.

 

Alex manages to dodge everyone of his arrows that he fires of her, nearing closer to the archer.

 

"The Regime has you now!"

 

Alex eventually manages to reach him, delivering a roundhouse kick to his face, "that's enough!"

 

With no other choice, Alex tries to knock Green Arrow out, attempting to break Oliver free from the Regime's mind control. She dodges his arrows again, doing so until he runs out of them. Thankfully, the Regime doesn't know much of Oliver's fighting style and decides to use Green Arrow to attack her. This became their undoing as Alex expected every single one of his moves and eventually is able to knock the Green Arrow unconscious temporary by using the butt of her pistol.

 

"I'll apologise later," Alex muttered as she knelt down to help him. The other Alex and Maggie watched on as Maggie tended to Alex's many wounds. Eventually, Alex of earth-39 was able to wake up Oliver, who groggily sat up.

 

"Let's not tell the others about this," he commented.

 

After his comment, debris rains from the ceiling as Hawkgirl falls down to the ground. Alex stands up, lifting Oliver up from the ground.

 

"Get them outside Maggie," Alex spoke, pushing her doppelganger and Maggie to Oliver.

 

"We're not leaving you-" Maggie starts.

 

"Just go!" Alex yells.

 

Hawkgirl groggily stands up, noticing Alex, "well look what I found," she chuckles, "time to end the Insurgency."

 

Despite being dazed after crashing down, Hawkgirl manages to gain some advantage since Alex is just a normal human being, but, Alex was clearly the more skilled fighter out of the two and after having dealed with alien's all of her career, she wasn't afraid of Hawkgirl's tactics as she rushes towards Hawkgirl. She knocks her down temporarily with a drop kick to the chest. She grabs to devices and wraps them around her knuckles. She turns them on, and two currents of electricity surge through them. She lunges at Hawkgirl, connecting her fist with her chin, which sends a surge of electricity through Hawkgirl's body. She pulls out her gun and sends five shots into Hawkgirl's body whilst she's on the ground. Hawkgirl stops moving.

 

"It's weird how easy it is to beat you," Alex mutters, she straightens herself up, "Supergirl is the enemy, Kendra. Not me."

 

Back at the battlefield, Supergirl is holding Wally by his neck in the middle of the sky. She was about to snap his neck until multiple strands of rags latched themselves onto her body. She dropped Wally, who was caught by J'onn. Supergirl was not too happy about Ragman's actions and goes after him, picking him up and throwing him at a nearby Regime truck, He manages to kick her away and but she punches him back. This doesn't last long as she grabs his chest and tosses him towards the sea. Laurel and Dinah team up on her, screaming loudly. The canary cries stops her, causing her to clutch her ears. This incapacitates her but not for long. She speeds over to them, grabbing them both by the cheeks and uses her freeze breathe to cover their mouths. Just as she was about to end their lives, she notices Oliver, Maggie and the two Alex's at the prison and flies towards them, releasing the two Black Canaries in the process.

 

"Isn't this the part where we disappear?" Oliver asks worriedly as they see Kara coming towards them.

 

Back at the teleportation device, Cisco and Winn attempt to bring them back, but 'Target Lock Error' appears on the screen.

 

"Damn!" Cisco yells, typing in more equations.

 

Back at prison, they try to turn away, only to find their path blocked by Kara, who had her arms crossed as she hovered in the air.

 

"You thought you could fool me, Alex? Like your species did? With your hatred and mistrust?" Kara seethes, clenching her fists.

 

"This isn't about Maggie or Lena. This is about you Kara," Alex of this Earth speaks softly.

 

"I perfected this world. So many lives lost because I held back," Kara replies, "When I should've used all my power. I could've saved Lena."

 

Unknown to Supergirl, both Green Arrow and Alex look at each other, both knowing what to do next, "for what? To control? To oppress?"

 

Kara's eyes begin to glow with her heat vision, "I could've prevented so much! Saved Astra! Saved Mon-El! Lena!"

 

"You took my family too Kara!" Alex yelled, "because of you, my mom is dead! Jeremiah died because of your recklessness when you were a kid!"

 

"But that was your fault! You attacked the fortress! You asked me to take you flying!" Kara roared, "don't blame me for your stupidity, Alex! It doesn't suit you."

 

By cue, the four jump down from the cliff's edge, being successfully teleported away, much to Supergirl's surprise. A second later she's contacted by Caitlin.

 

"Kara! We traced their teleportation signal, it's the Watchtower!"

 

"The Watchtower?" Kara replies. She takes off to the sky, leaving behind a massive crater in the prison as she nears the edge of the planet's atmosphere. As she got closer, the Watchtower became more and more visible. but before she arrives, the Watchtower suddenly explodes, the Tyrant of Steel was pushed back by the impact of the explosion. As she regains consciousness, she realises that the Watchtower is gone. Frowning, she hears something with her super hearing below.

 

"SUPERGIRL! Your time is over!"

 

Kara frowns, looking on in confusion.

 

_Max?_  


	9. You Were My Friend

_Frowning, she hears something with her super hearing below._

_"SUPERGIRL! Your time is over!"_

_Kara frowns, looking on in confusion._

_Max?_

* * *

_Three Hours Earlier_

* * *

 

Whilst everyone is gone, preparing to take Stryker's Island. Maxwell Lord is back at the Insurgency HQ, adding the final touches to his secret suit, getting ready after retrieving the Kryptonite weapon from Deathstroke. Whilst doing some final changes to the suit, he listens to the news in the room that is reporting on Stryker's Island.

 

_"Details from Stryker's Island are still sketchy. The Insurgent forces attacked there not so long ago. What? Andre's there now? Let's go live to Andre Garcia. Andre?" the anchorman named Rob talks._

 

_"Thanks, Rob. It's chaos out here. High Councillor Supergirl and her One Earth forces are battling their own soldiers that seem to be under some form of mind control. The meta humans are holding on their own. But the regular military is in disarray," Andre explains._

 

_"With Alex Danvers in custody, is there any sign of who's directing this attack?"_

 

Maxwell finishes the work on his suit. Standing up, he swallows his own pill and begins putting on his armour.

 

_"No idea. We can't see enough from our vantage point," Andre replies._

 

_"Has the Insurgency breached the prison's defences?" Rob asks._

 

_"Doesn't look like it. So far the fighting is focused on the prison's perimeter," Andre answers._

 

"Seal appendage armour. Activate reactor core. Begin pre-flight check," Maxwell commands his suit, which begins to lock in place around his body.

 

"All Systems nominal. All inputs tethered. Neutral command schema now online," the suit's AI responds in a feminine voice

 

Upon suiting up, Maxwell is all ready to head to the battlefield at Stryker's. As he begins to fly through National City, two homing missiles begin trailing him.Maxwell tries to divert them away from him but fails. He falls down as the two missiles strike the boots of his armour. He falls to the ground and lands hard onto one of the many Regime trucks. The moment he gets up, he goes to check on his armour.

 

"Damage assessment."

 

"Reserve energy drained. Engaging solar recharge. Propulsion system offline," the AI informs.

 

"How long?" Maxwell asks as he drops down from the truck.

 

"Full restoration in fifteen minutes."

 

"Shit!"

 

To makes matters worse, another Regime truck pulls to a stop near him . As it turns out, Lillian Luthor and John Corben are the ones driving it. It then that Maxwell realises who shot him down.

 

"Damn it Lillian," Maxwell snaps, "unless you want Supergirl to succeed, step aside. Both of you!"

 

"You trying to beat Supergirl?" Lillian asks, "and here I thought you two were the best of friends."  
  


"A deception. Created so I could aid the Insurgency," Maxwell answers.

 

"Well then, how about we share Maxwell," Lillian replies, "lovely armour, reminds me of my sons. John, will you help Maxwell out of the suit."

 

"Of course, Lillian," John replies, climbing out of the car and walking over to Maxwell.

 

"I don't think so John," Maxwell cuts in, tapping the small smart device that's inside his gauntlets. John suddenly freezes and falls to the ground, his mechanical body rigid, "do yourself a favour John and stay away from her. Don't forget all of the good you've done since she died."

 

"Too bad for him. He can't quit, because he's fired," Lillian snaps, climbing out of the car, "looks like I have to do everything myself. Go on Maxwell, go save the world. I've got this," she pulls out her gun and points it at the back of John's metal skull.

 

Maxwell taps another button on his gauntlet and the gun suddenly flies out of Lillian's grip into Maxwell's, "you'll thank me for this later John."

 

Lillian storms over and tries to hit Maxwell, but he simply moves his body out of the way every time. She begins getting frustrated and her attacks become sloppy. She reaches for the gun in his hand but Maxwell crushes it and delivers a strong backhand to Lillian's face, knocking her back into the Regime truck, she lets out a confused "oh?" before collapsing.

 

"Maybe Supergirl had the right idea about you," Maxwell comments. He taps his device again and John regains control of his body, slowly standing up, "I'm sorry I had to do that to you John, but I couldn't have you stopping me."  
  


John doesn't listen, instead, he storms over to Lillian and clutches her throat, "try to kill me?"

 

"John! No! She's not worth it," Maxwell stops him, grabbing his shoulder, "she knew how to control you. It's not your fault, it's what she does."

 

Just then some of the Cadmus Clan members arrive. They notice Maxwell with his hand on John and begin pointing their guns at him, "there they are! Over there! Back off Lord!"

 

"Stand down!" John barks, standing up, "he's on our side. She, however, wasn't."

 

"Take care of her John," Maxwell replies, "make sure she stays locked up this time."

 

"That'll be the least of it," John comments, he points to the clan members, "these guys will keep causing trouble. Go. Go get Supergirl."

 

At the battlefield, Wally was duelling Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Bizarro, all at the same time, running around the three, delivering quick, multiple strikes onto their bodies. Bizarro decides to use her freeze vision, trying to freeze the speedster, who manages to dodge it.

 

"I've got just thing," Wally snips. He begins running around in a quick circle, the lightning building up until he catches some and chucks it at parody of Supergirl. The lightning connects with her body, causing her to spasm in mid air. Hawkgirl raises her mace and flies towards him. Wally dodges him, clutching his wing. He begins running in a circle again, building momentum before throwing the winged woman at the prison, who drops crashes down through the ceiling, where she encounters Alex Danvers. Wally's smile was short-lived when Bizarro attacks him with Hawkman joining in. Wally tries to run away but fails after both of them attack together. The moment they try to attack him, Maxwell saves Wally by shooting them with his missiles, one filled with blue Kryptonite.

 

"Wally, go help the non powered heroes. They're struggling," he commands.

 

Wally looks in shock, "really?"

 

"I'll handle these two," Maxwell nods, "go!"  
  


He flies past them as both Hawkman and Bizarro give chase. Both try to attack, trying to bring him down but miss by a large margin. Maxwell manages to stop his flight, shooting another two missiles at them when they shoot past. Bizarro manages to dodge his but Hawkman is ultimately struck down. Hawkman drops down near the DEO as Maxwell lands near, pushing his mace aside.

 

"Your Nth metal belt," Maxwell walks over, "give it to me!"

 

"Like hell," Hawkman snaps.

 

"I'm giving you a chance," Maxwell replies, "please end this without any further bloodshed."

 

"Too late," Hawkman roars, grabbing his mace and flying at Maxwell. He activates his shield, which knocks back the winged man, who collides to the floor with a groan, "you're done Hawkman. Overmatched."

 

Maxwell goes to take off Hawkman's belt, using his suit but he's suddenly shot in the back of his armour, narrowly missing his neck. Maxwell turns around, looking to see Wild Dog, who saves Hawkman just in time. He tries to shoot again but Maxwell activates his shield for a second time.

 

"Since when are you with them?" Rene asks, assault rifle raised.

 

"Since the day Supergirl decided to herd us like sheep," Maxwell replies.

 

"She only wants best for us! Lord," Rene snaps.

 

"We aren't her playthings Rene! And she is no god," Maxwell takes him by surprise, flying directly at Wild Dog. He clutches Rene's mask and shoves it into the concrete wall, cracking the mask as Rene groans in surprise, slipping into unconsciousness, "no good comes from hero worship Rene."

 

"Status?" Maxwell asks his AI, standing up.

 

"Internal circuitry sixty percent damaged. Flight mode is off-line," the voice replies.

 

"Again?" Maxwell snaps, "what did I miss?"

 

Before he gets to hear the next answer, he hears a loud explosion coming from the sky. He looks up as he realises what has been destroyed.

 

"The Watchtower?"

 

"Yes sir," the suit replies.

 

"The Watchtower had no personnel on board. Supergirl was in the blast radius but is unharmed," the AI answers.

 

Maxwell sighs, nods, "well then. May fortune favour the foolish."

 

Back in space, Supergirl regains consciousness. She frowns as she hears something with her super hearing below.

 

"SUPERGIRL! Your time is over!"

 

Kara frowns, looking on in confusion, "Max?" She turns around in confusion and decides to check if it is really him whilst Maxwell prepares the weapon.

 

"Estimated time of arrival twelve seconds. I see her," Maxwell speaks to the AI.

 

"Maximum weapons range fifteen-hundred meters. Weapons lock in seven seconds,"  the AI reply.

 

As the countdown starts, Maxwell manages to see her when the countdown reaches five seconds. He goes to shoot but there is an error once the countdown reaches one second. He receives an electric shock from Hawkman's mace, which the winged man is holding. This causes his armour to malfunction, leaving him to be tackled into the ground by Supergirl. News crews are there already, recording it live. Some of the taglines read things like "SUPERGIRL CRUSHES ATTACK ON STRYKER'S ISLAND" or "INSURGENT FORCES HAVE NEW ALLIES". Once the smokes has cleared, Wild Dog, who has woken up checks on them, only to see the fallen Maxwell whilst Supergirl confronts her friend turned enemy. 

 

"I trusted you!" Kara roars, "you betrayed me!"

 

"Who... betrayed... whom?" Maxwell chokes out, choking in his own blood.

 

Kara roars and grabs his neck, tearing him out of his armour. She lifts him into the air, "but... I gave you peace!"

 

"Your peace..." Maxwell spits, "your peace is a joke!"

 

This enrages her as she tightens the grip on her former best friend's throat, choking him to death. She lets him go once he stops breathing, pleased that he is dead. When this happens, she begins to hear many of the civilians’ doubts, the people who were watching her live, seeing her kill her best friend in the DEO. Kara screams in anger at the distrust, taking off into the air, leaving behind Maxwell's body, Wild Dog looking on in shock for what he had just witnessed, realising the consequences of his actions.

 

Soon enough, the Regime has all congregated at the Fortress of Solitude. Discussing the events of today. Kara sits at the back, ignoring their conversations.

 

"The duplicates," Sara slams her fist into the table, "they've incited insurrection!"

 

"We have to suppress this filth!" Hawkman agrees, "we cannot allow this to go on!"

 

Diggle nods, "wilfulness leads to anarchy. It can't be allowed to spread."

 

They all stop talking when Kara speaks, looking at her.

 

"I made them safe. Shielded them. But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection? No. They whine. Complain. Side with those criminals," she spits, shaking in anger. She pauses for a moment when Flash, Wild Dog and James walk into the room, "If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them. National City and Metropolis. I'll flatten them. Set an example. Then... then I'm finding the dimension these duplicates came from. They'll pay for interfering in my world."

 

"Wait. We're wiping out whole cities? Invading worlds in other dimensions?" Rene speaks up in shock.

 

"You have a problem, Rene?" Kara asks, tilting her head at him.

 

Rene slowly nods, "... well... yeah! It's crazy! It's going too far."

 

"This world is incapable of self-rule," Sara snaps, "we will preserve order."

 

"No... no... there has to be limits," Rene replies. Barry reaches for him but James grabs his arm, knowing the outcome of this scenario, "even for us... especially on us!"

 

"That's enough!" Kara snaps, standing now.

 

"We can't do this boss! Have you gone nuts?" he asks, "Lena would never want-"

 

He chokes, as the Tyrant of Steel snaps, grabbing him by his throat. Rene tries to punch her, but Supergirl manages to snaps his arms. Supergirl uses her heat vision onto his forehead as Rene screams in pain. His mask begins to burn, the heat vision eventually coming out of the other side. Once he has drawn his last breath, she lets him go, dropping his dead body near her, leaving the room in silence as her teammates watches in utter shock. Kara yells out a "anyone else?", no one speaks, "James. Hawkgirl. Take control of all media broadcasts, I want everyone to see this. Bizarro, Hawkman, Diggle, you're with me. Sara, Prepare the League. Barry, get Doomsday ready... oh, and Bizarro, before you join me, do something about this body."

 

She takes one last look at the dead Wild Dog, leaving with no remorse with the other Regime members, leaving only Bizarro and Flash as Bizarro picks up Rene's body.

 

"Take him outside," Barry mumbles, not looking.

 

"Bizarro dig hole," Bizarro speaks to herself, "Bizarro bury."

 

Before Bizarro takes him outside, Barry lifts Rene's mask and shuts his eyes, nodding at Bizarro mournfully. He stands there in grief as Bizarro leave. It was then that he notices James, who is watching at the doorway.

 

"He was right James," Barry speaks, "this isn't what we signed up for."

 

James shakes his head, "we did our jobs Barry. We eliminated crime."

 

"Rene wasn't a criminal. He was-"

 

"A casualty of war. An acceptable loss," James cut him off.

 

"Acceptable!?" Barry yells, "you think that was acceptable?"

 

James tenses, hoping to calm Barry down, who seems to be vibrating in anger. He goes to speak, but Barry does so first.

 

"I let myself believe we were making things better James, but we're not," Barry shakes his head, "I can't do this anymore. I'm done."

 

Barry tries to walk past, but James clutches his arm, "you have a death wish!? There is no done."

 

"Maybe not for you. Goodbye James," Barry replies. Barry uses his speed to break out of James' grip, knocking the man back.

 

"You can't leave," James replies, but Barry doesn't listen, "Barry! Don't make me do this!"  
  


 

Shown no other choice, the Flash decides to fight his former ally. James doesn't stand much of a chance against the speedster, in someways, he doesn't fight back, hoping to avoid Supergirl's wrath after what happened to the late Wild Dog. This, of course, works as Barry was too much for him. Without warning, Barry hits James with a sonic uppercut to the helmet, knocking him down unconscious. Barry apologises, "I'm sorry James. You didn't give me a choice."

 

"What did you do to James?" Bizarro asks as she walks in, seeing Barry standing over James' unconscious form.

 

"Don't try it Bizarro," Barry replies. Running at her, he wraps her cape around her face, strangling her until she cannot breathe, slumping to the floor, asleep, "always thought you looked weird."

 

The Flash manages to escape as he runs out of the Fortress of Solitude, heading to the Insurgent Base. What the Regime and Insurgency members never knew was that the Flash had secretly phased a bug inside Alex's body the day he let her escape. He had been about to sell the Insurgents out, but after the death of his friend, he didn't hesitate to change his mind, keeping the information for himself. He knew sooner or later the Regime would find the Insurgency's hideout after Maxwell's betrayal. Deciding he needs to tell them as quick as possible. Barry wouldn't admit it, but another reason for heading to the Insurgents was to finally meet Oliver Queen, not having seen his friend and mentor in years. He was near Gotham City when he notices Sara and the League of Assassin's.

 

"Time for a detour," he mutters, changing direction.

 

"Those I've gathered here are the elite. The best and bravest assassins and soldiers the Regime offers. Yours is a heroic mission. It requires that you abandon your humanity. Embody the highest One Earth principles: Obedience. Order. Control," Sara declares, standing in front of them all, "but those who defy the High Councillor's commands. They will be executed without qualm or hesitation."

 

Sara gestures to the group of soldiers and assassins who disagreed.

 

"She loves herself to talk," Barry muttered, watching from a distance.

 

"Execution squad! Assemble," Sara barks the order, ten Regime soldiers step forward, guns in hands.

 

"Not on my watch," Barry speaks, sprinting forward. As Sara goes to give the order to fire, Barry weaves in and out of every soldier and assassin, taking every single weapon. He eventually sprints forward, standing in front of Sara, "now then Sara. Enough talk."

 

"Yes," Sara nods, unsheathing her own sword, "that is quite enough. Desertion Barry? Poor timing, don't you think?"

 

Barry nods, "you're right Sara. I should've done this sooner."

 

Barry doesn't hold back against Sara, and despite hers and the League's training, she is on the floor, unconscious yet again, "can't just leave you here," Barry comments, quickly building a small tomb of bricks around her body, knowing she'll escape soon enough, "now it's time to warn the Insurgents."

 

Back at the base, Oliver is sharpening his arrow heads, "perfect as always?" he mutters to himself. He freezes and quickly draws his bow, noticing Barry.

 

"Jesus... Ollie, it's you! I've missed you," Barry tries to greet him.

 

"In the flesh," Oliver mutters. He fires an arrow, but Barry catches it.

 

"Where is Alex. Our Alex?" he asks.

 

"She's off somewhere not being a murderer," Oliver replies.

 

"C'mon Oliver. You know you can't hit me," Barry chuckles.

 

Oliver lowers his bow, "I wasn't trying to."

 

He ducks for cover as Barry looks at the arrow in his hand. His eyes widen as he notices the explosive tip but before he can drop it, it explodes, and his world goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, thank you for all of the comments and appreciation of this story.


	10. A New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To quote Cisco Ramone:
> 
> "The Flash is back!"

Barry was sitting in the Insurgency meeting room, his arms tied behind his back as everyone else stood around him, listening to what he has to say.

 

"I'm telling you guys, National City and Metropolis will be history," he explains, struggling against the anti-metahuman handcuffs. He turned to the people of Earth-38, "and then she's coming after your world."  
  


"I can't believe she'd do it," Cisco comments, "it's insane."

 

"It's gonna be a hell of a fight," James replies, nodding, "we sure we can do this?"

 

"We have to speedsters, a martian, two metas, multiple highly skilled fighters and someone who can retake control of a massive assassin army," Cisco replies sarcastically, "if they were gonna be beaten because of that. They would've by now."

 

"It doesn't matter," Alex of this Earth cuts in, they all look at her in surprise, "I brought you here to get the Kryptonite weapon. And that plan failed. You're going home. Then I'm destroying the inter-dimensional transporter."

 

"It won't matter Alex," Oliver comments, "it won't stop her from going over."

 

"But it'll buy you guys time to repair," Alex replies, shaking her head.

 

"Maxwell Lord sacrificed himself," J'onn cuts in. His Alex looks surprised, "we won't dishonour him by leaving."

 

"There is an alternative," Alex of Earth-38 chimes in. They all look at her, "we bring over our Supergirl. Finish this fight."

 

"One Supergirl is enough for this world," the other Alex snaps.

 

"Hey... she's not like yours," Winn joins in, "don't let your emotions cloud your judgement Alex. You taught me that."

 

However, the conversation was interrupted by an explosion as the Regime begins to attack the Insurgents, almost appearing out of nowhere. Everyone gets in position to battle them while Both Alex's face a huge roided out man.

 

"Bane?" Alex of this Earth comments, "you said you'd have nothing to do with this war."

 

"The Kryptonian pays well," Bane chuckles, activating the Titan in his blood, "and she seemed pretty desperate. But I'm not here for her. You locked up my family, senorita... And because of it. You'll learn to fear me."

 

Both Alex's nod at each other and sprint at the tall man. Thanks to the pills they had taken, they are able to do damage to the man, despite the titan formula running through his veins. Alex looks at the other villains, more who Kara seems to have recruited for the final fight. Prometheus, Golden Glider, Vandal Savage, Damien Darhk and more. The duo make quick work of the powerful villain, tearing out the titan hoses as he begins to shrivel up.

 

"How is it Kara spared you Bane?" Insurgency Alex comments as they both remove the titan canisters from his back.

 

"Who the hell was that?" Prime Alex asks.

 

"You don't want to know," Insurgent Alex replies.

 

Across the entire room, people are fighting. J'onn has engaged Vandal Savage in combat, the two being equally skilled as J'onn tries to overpower him. Oliver is fighting Prometheus, whilst James takes on William Queen. Maggie has teamed up with the two Black Canaries, taking on the soldiers whilst Barry and Wally take on Damien Darhk.

 

Across the city, at the National City port, Sara Lance watches as the rest of the League's soldiers climb off the large boat, the remaining members of the League coming to join the fight. Nyssa Al Ghul watches from above.

 

Back at the Insurgency, Prime Alex and Insurgency Alex are both teaming up to take on Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

 

"We need to get the transporter out," Insurgent Alex yells, delivering a strong kick to Hawkman's face, "if it's damaged, you'll never get back home."

 

The other Alex nods, delivering a sharp elbow to Hawkgirl's shoulder, dislodging the bone as the woman screams in pain and annoyance. They begin to advance to the teleporter.

 

Back at the port, Nyssa watches as Sara gets into the perfect strike position. As Sara does so, Nyssa listens to her commands.

 

"Hurry up soldiers," she yells, barking orders, "we begin within the hour. As soon as you gather all of your weapons, converge at the end of the pier. Move!"

 

Nyssa drops down, much to Sara's surprise. Nyssa smirks at this, "this army will stand down! They will not abet Supergirl's madness."

 

"You hold no say here anymore Nyssa," Sara snaps, grabbing her sword, "I am now the Head of the Demon!"

 

"You stain the League's honour," Nyssa spits, "we are to save humanity! Protect them! We stop their aggression, not enable it."

 

"After all the countless lives lost, Kara showed me the truth Nyssa," Sara replies, trying to show her point, "humanity's temper cannot be tempered. Only quelled."

 

"And slaughter the innocent? my love," Nyssa smirks, "Supergirl beguiles you!"

 

"This is why I am the Head of the Demon. You are too weak willed," Sara snaps, "and I am not your love."

 

Nyssa and Sara engage in combat, each knowing each other's style. Their swords collide, their moves countered and parried. The league watches in awe as the duo battle it out on the pier, not one single hit landing. Until Nyssa does so, as she taught Sara, knowing every single move. Eventually, Nyssa began landing more and more hits, knocking back the White Canary. 

 

"We are not to use the League as a private army Sara," Nyssa yells, clashing their swords together.

 

"You dare lecture me? On the meaning of being an assassin?" Sara roars, pushing Nyssa back.

 

"I don't seek to lecture," Nyssa snaps back, "I seek to depose!"  
  


Both Nyssa and Sara square off each other as they keep ending in a stalemate, using their swords and bodies to attack each other. Thanks to what Nyssa says to Sara, she manages to knock Sara's sword out of her hand, forcing her elbow into her nose as she feels the bone crush below ever arm, knocking her out unconscious.

 

"Time to rebuild what you have destroyed, my love," Nyssa breathes heavily. She turns to the other assassins, who look unsure about whether they should engage or not.

 

Hold! Hold!" the soldiers do so, "Whilst I was removed from the League by Sara, I am still the heir to the demon! And I tell you now, herpath is folly! We are supposed to work in the shadows and help the world's people! Lessen humanity's rages. She has enabled one woman to inflict her rage on an entire planet. Let her be consumed by her darkest passions rather than extricate her from despair. Soldiers, let us return to the right side of history. Let use enter battle, but as humankind's ally. Not it's destroyer. We are the League of Assassin's. We are here to save mankind," Nyssa declares. The soldiers watch for a moment before lowering their weapons, kneeling for the new head of the League. Nyssa nods in acceptance.

 

Meanwhile, across National City, Regime soldiers begin to attack the streets whilst Doomsday is unleashed, destroying buildings while Supergirl stops the people of the city from leaving, using her heat vision to slice through the bridges. The Regime's army begin to attack the Cadmus Clan and any Regime defectors. Suddenly, out of the ground, J'onn emerges, clutching Hawkman by the wings, the duo delivering huge strikes to each other. This is followed by Barry and Wally, who are both fighting Hawkgirl and Bizarro. Regime James tries to escape but Oliver uses his Bolo Arrow to catch his feet, tripping the man to the ground. Oliver is then knocked down to the ground when Damien Darhk uses his powers.

 

Back at the Insurgency, Insurgent Alex is doing some preparations on the teleporter whilst Prime Alex watches the screen.

 

"It's getting worse by the minute," Alex says to the other one as she watches the news, "we have to get to-"

 

"Once I'm finished with this. You're all going home," Insurgent Alex cuts her off, not looking up. Alex glares at her for this, not amused with her comment.

 

"You know, I get it. As much as I don't like admitting it, like you, I've planned for the day when my Kara or even Superman might lose control. But without help, you'll die. And the Insurgency along with you," Prime Alex reveals.

 

"Then maybe that's my fate," the other Alex replies, not looking up.

 

"We don't believe in fate," Prime Alex snaps, "stop being an idiot for one second!"

 

Insurgent Alex tries to turn on the controls, but Prime Alex stops her, kicking her aside. Both Alexes starts trading punches at each other, both equally matched and both trying to stop one another. After a couple of rounds and some moves...

 

"This is my world. My fight," Insurgent Alex yells.

 

"You made it ours when you brought us here," Prime Alex yells back, kicking Insurgent Alex's knee.

 

  
Not willing to give up, Insurgent Alex decides to take her down as she's almost done. This, however, was not in favour of both Alexes as they were both in par. But Prime Alex reminds her about the many heroes that have sacrificed themselves for the sake of the Insurgency. Unknownst to herself, Prime Alex has hacked one of the many weapons in the Insurgency HQ. The moment Insurgent Alex pushes her aside, she doesn't realise that the weapon has activated, being shot by it, collapsing to the ground in pain. Prime Alex stands up victoriously.

 

"If we're done her Alex... we're losing time," Prime Alex sticks out her hand, and Insurgent Alex reluctantly takes it, standing up.

 

"This is a mistake," she comments.

 

"You brought us here because you had faith. Faith we'd uphold the values you've given everything to defend. So trust us. Trust yourself. And let's end this," Prime Alex pleads.

 

The room was in silence as Insurgent Alex finally gives in and accepts her counterpart's offer. She smirks at Prime Alex, "you have no idea how to use it, do you?"

 

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out," Prime Alex jokes, smirking as they both walk over to the transporter.

 

Insurgent Alex switches on the portal, pressing multiple buttons as the portal begins to form. Both Alexes watch as she brings the familiar female figure who has the 'S' symbol on her chest. Prime Alex smiles, knowing that her Supergirl is finally about to join her in this parallel world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left. The final one and the prologue.


	11. Hero From Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're lucky. I'm giving you the finale today! Although i said there'd be a chapter and then a prologue. I'm gonna do them both in one chapter so THIS. IS. IT!!! The finale.

Upon arriving, The Alex of Earth-38 gives her Kara the update on what's going on in this universe with her doppelganger, telling her the full story. Once done, Kara and Alex are checking the monitor screen regarding the current situations, planning on what to do next whilst Insurgent Alex is at the back, hand on head, just pacing around whilst she's thinking of something.

 

Kara nods as Alex stops talking, turning to her sister, "we need to get started. Innocent people are dying."

 

Alex agrees, smiling at her sister, "we'll all take the others so you can focus on their Supergirl."

 

Kara shakes her head, "we'll do it together. It'll prevent more casualties that way. Then Supergirl," Kara replies, "although... Doomsday's gonna be tricky."

Alex nods, "collateral damage."

 

Kara agrees, "yeah... I'll have to force that fight elsewhere," she turns to the other Alex, who's watching her weirdly, "anything else?"

 

Insurgent Alex stops pacing and walks over to Kara, deciding to tell her what's on her mind, "I realise this isn't entirely accurate. But it's good to have you back Kara."

 

Back at National City, The two Flashes are losing to Damien Darhk, while Hawkman and Hawkgirl team up on Green Arrow and Guardian, who keeps dodging their attacks. Cisco manages to attack Damien Darhk with his abilities whilst the Flash uses his speed to stop him, but Damien suspects this, and uses his power to knock him back. Cisco was going to shoot him again but Killer Frost shoots a stream of ice at him, accompanied by Bizarro as both try to attack him. While James is battling Hawkgirl, Diggle decides to use his newfound super strength to use one of the cars as a weapon, dragging it around to attack James. Just as he was going to attack him, the car blows up in his hands, knocking him back. Everyone, Insurgents and Regime alike, stop to see Supergirl's arrival.

 

"That's enough, Diggle!" Kara announces, hovering in mid air, "if Lyla exists on this Earth, I suggest you go home to her."

 

Diggle refuses as he tries to attack her, his fists bouncing off Kara's torso as she doesn't budge. When he stops and stares at her, she raises her hand and connects her thumb and index finger in a circular shape. Flicking her index finger forward, she knocks him all the way down the street. When Diggle does to raise his gun, Kara's eyes glow as she disintegrates his gun in his hand. He starts to sprint at her, but before he even takes a few steps, Kara is in front of him, grabbing him by the helmet, "your evil must end," Kara stated, she forcibly tapped the helmet, and Diggle's head recoiled back as he was knocked out. Before she can do anything else, a large gasoline petrol truck was brought down upon her, before being lifted up and chucked back down, over and over again. Damien Darhk stood behind it, his arm raised and his hand stretched out.

 

Damien turns to James of the Regime, "not so 'super', was she?"

 

  
Suddenly, someone taps on Darhk's shoulder. Damien realises who it is, and goes to use his abilities on her but the moment he turns around to attack the Girl of Steel, Supergirl manages to grab his wrist. She twists it, making sure he can't move, she punches him in the chest, sending him flying into a window, where he drops down, unconscious. Supergirl then turns to James.

 

"Here's your chance to do what is right, James," Kara speaks softly, "I'd suggest you take it."

 

James sighs and removes his helmet, passing it and his shield to Kara, who crushes it with her hands.

 

Across the city, Regime soldiers are marching down the streets, a bloodied and bruised Sara Lance leading them, limping from her earlier fight with Nyssa. The ground suddenly shakes as Kara lands in front of them, making a massive crater in the floor as most of the soldiers fall down. Sara struggles to stand.

 

"Are you sure about this Kara?" Sara asks, her voice raspy and pained, "are you ready to take on the might of the One Earth?"

 

"Yes, Sara," Kara nods, hands on hips, "yes we are."

By cue, the League of Assassin's almost appear out of nowhere, their flaming arrows aiming at the One Earth Army. Nyssa, who stands on the edge of a building with her army,  gives the signal. The League begins to attack them, firing their arrows on the army below. The Regime's army shield themselves with their armour, which blocks most of the arrows, although some penetrate the armour. Sara pulls out her sword and uses it to block the arrows. With another battle cry by Nyssa, the League's warriors charge and fight the Regime's army. This causes Sara to attack Superman as they engage in a fight.

 

"You're not wanted here," Sara yells, still weak from her fight with Nyssa, but still highly skilled.

 

Supergirl and Sara square off as Kara grabs Sara by the outfit, taking the fight up to the rooftop. Sara may heed her Supergirl's Regime but she does not want to lose to the prime Supergirl, whatever the outcome. Par to par, both refuse to give up due to their own ideals and despite the pain, Sara is still more skilled than Kara. However the moment both begin wear out, Sara ask why of all the people, she has to stop her. Supergirl wishes to stop them from hurting anymore innocent people, but Sara laughs as both decide to give each other the final strike. They clash, Supergirl stumbles a bit, but Sara falls down, unconscious.

 

"I may not be wanted here," Kara breathes, clutching her waist, "but I'm clearly needed."

 

Kara flies up, heading over to Nyssa, who is watching the Regime soldiers run away from the League.

 

"Miss Danvers," Nyssa greets, nodding at the Kryptonian, "we have broken their ranks. They're retreating."

 

"Good. Thank you Nyssa," Kara nodded, looking around, "once they've pushed back. We'll need help with rescue and recovery."

 

Nyssa nodded, "I'll break off a section as soon as possible."

 

Kara smiled, "thanks Nyssa. Alex said you made it look easy."

 

Nyssa chuckled, and smiled playfully at Kara, "lets get through this first. Then tell me how easy it looked."

 

Kara nodded, "we'll need to-"

 

Before Kara can finish her sentence, she was suddenly hit by a lorry that was tossed onto her, catching both of them off guard. This causes Supergirl to crash through the building, leaving large hole in the skyscraper. She hits the floor, the lorry landing on top of her. The culprit who tossed the truck at Supergirl roars and crashes down next to her, denting the ground as it turns out to be the Regime's Doomsday, who is under their control. He pulls the lorry away, grabbing the dazed Supergirl. He goes to kill her but Supergirl manages to regain consciousness just in time, shooting him with a huge burst of her heat vision. Then, they both square off, causing damage to large city blocks as Kara desperately tries to take the monster away from the civilian population. After a couple of rounds, Supergirl finally manages to move the fight away from the city, punching Doomsday into the sky. She flies after him, punching him further and further away. As Doomsday starts to fall, Supergirl tackles Doomsday in the air, carrying him above the sky all whilst Doomsday tries to beat her up, punching her back repeatedly. In the end, Supergirl is able to send the both of them into the Fortress of Solitude, crashing inside the building. Soon, after groggily standing, the both of them get back on their feet, squaring off at each other again.

 

"I live to kill Kryptonians!" Doomsday roars, his voice deep and mocking.

 

"Well then... you'll live disappointed," Kara snarks, smirking. Unknownst to Kara, it seems that Doomsday's mind control collar was broken due to the duos fight, accidentally destroying the control panel that was controlling him. Doomsday, furious of being mind-control, decides to kill this Supergirl before going after the Regime Supergirl. However, Supergirl uses all of her might to take down Doomsday, unknowing that the Tyrant of Steel was watching their battle from a distance. In the end, Supergirl punches Doomsday in the face, knocking the beast, unconscious, "doomsday is not today!"

Doomsday stands up, preparing to fight again but Kara grabs him by one of the many spikes sticking from his body. Tossing him through the Phantom Zone projector, Kara almost collapses from exhaustion, but straightens herself up.

 

"I knew they'd pull you over eventually," Kara hears the darker version of her voice from above, turning around to face her evil doppelganger, "you don't belong here!"

 

"My obligations don't end at the borders of my dimension," Kara replies, hands on hips in her classic pose, glaring at the Regime Kara.

 

"I am this world's saviour! I protect it!" Regime Supergirl snaps, landing on the floor with a lout thud.

 

Prime Kara looks at her in surprise, "that's what's happening out there? Protection?"

 

Regime Kara chuckles evilly, "disobedient children must be punished."

 

Prime Kara looks disgusted, affronted by her counterparts words, "children? We're not gods. We don't decide who lives and who dies."

 

Regime Kara fumes, her eyes glowing with her heat vision as she stomps her foot, "THE DECISION IS MINE. IT BECAME MINE AFTER I WATCHED THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT DIE BECAUSE OF THIS SPECIES IDIOCY. IT BECAME MINE WHEN MAGGIE TOOK LENA AWAY FROM ME, BECAUSE OF HER NAME!"

 

Kara softens at that, "I know what you've lost."

 

"AND YOU JUDGE ME?" Regime Kara demands, "you know... after I've killed you, I'll bring Lena here. When she sees how I've perfected this world, she'll be-"

 

"She'll be afraid and disgusted," Kara cuts her off, becoming angry at the threat to  _her_ Lena.

 

"BUT SHE'LL BE ALIVE!" Regime Kara cries, coming closer to her counterpart.

 

"Lena's death doesn't justify-"

 

"MAGGIE STOLE HER FROM ME!" Regime Kara roars.

 

"And you stole this planets freedom!" Kara snaps, seething with anger, "it's time you give it back!"

 

Both trades blows on each other but due to Doomsday, Prime Supergirl was still weakened, trying to catch her breath from the last fight. But somehow, she manages to spar on her counterpart's level. Regime Supergirl calls her weak, mentioning one day her world would come to an end. Kara agrees, arguing that she's right, also saying that at least she didn't go destroying cities, killing people and breaking their morale code. Regime Supergirl punches her again in anger, roaring that if the Insurgency had surrendered and if the 'duplicates' hadn't come to this world, her Earth would still respect her. Kara retorts that her world would betray her regardless. Prime Supergirl points out to Regime Supergirl that if she gave peace, why do people fear her. Regime Supergirl answers with a punch, blaming it on the humans hatred and mistrust that forces her to be this way. Supergirl interrupts her, stating that she could understand that she lost Lena due to the people's lack of trust in her because of her surname, but she also asks why she had to kill so many innocent lives in the past few years, including friends like Cisco, Thea and Rena. Regime Supergirl freezes and is unable to answer, allowing her to get hit by Supergirl, knocking her through the fortress. Supergirl continues antagonising her, telling her that even she did destroy the cities, it would not change peoples fear towards the Regime, instead, Supergirl tries to make her see that it would make people fear them even more. Regime Supergirl roars at her to shut up, becoming lazy and unfocused in her attacks, but Supergirl continues. She continues, saying that even if she tries to bring as many different Lena's as she could, not one of them will ever agree with her actions. This causes Regime Supergirl to snap, begging for her to shut up as she tosses her doppelganger into the control panel.

 

Prime Supergirl sees that her evil counterpart has finally lost her sanity when she begins saying that Lena  _will_ agree to her ways, even if she goes against the law as she's the most powerful being on Earth. She tries to put it down to being the planets sole protector. All of a sudden, the portal to the Phantom Zone begins to malfunction due to all the damage and it begins to suck Regime Supergirl inside. Regime Supergirl tries to remember her last moments in the past few years as she gets closer and closer to the portal. Luckily, Prime Supergirl manages to destroy the portal and the control panel, shutting down the device, thus, saving her life. Unfortunately the moment Supergirl goes near her, she turns on her back and attacks her, saying this is how she lost Lena as she pins herself to the ground. Regime Supergirl's eyes begin to glow, about to shoot her with her heat vision when she suddenly feels someone stopping her. She turns around in shock, looking as the Phantom projector projects a spirit of Lena. Supergirl manages to get up, only to see her counterpart has gone insane as Regime Supergirl listens to the spirit of Lena tell her that she's against this idea. She turns around to Prime Supergirl, saying that it's a trick. But Lena denies it, telling her that she should not kill people for the sake of her. There was a long pause as Regime Supergirl roars in anger and grief as she begins blindly attacking Supergirl. Prime Supergirl keeps dodging the attacks. Regime Supergirl tries to blame her and Insurgent Alex for what she has done, but Supergirl explains to her if there is someone is to be blamed for the millions of lives lost, it's her as she knocks her into the air, before bringing her down, slamming her face first into the ground.

 

"Your reign is over," Prime Kara states as she towers over her counterpart, fists clenched, bruised and bloodied.

 

Supergirl tries to go near her evil counterpart, but she unleashes her heat vision. Prime Supergirl extends her hand, placing it in front of the streaks of heat vision. She uses her own heat vision, starting a stand off between the two as they clash. Ultimately, Prime Supergirl's heat vision wins, forcing back her counterparts as it collides with her face, blinding her temporarily. Prime Supergirl picks her up and slams her into the wall, beating herself up before tossing her across the room, onto the ground. She marches over and crouches down, giving one final punch to his counterpart's chin before standing tall over her counterpart.

 

"You won't terrorise these people any longer," she declares as Regime Supergirl looks up in defeat.

 

"Fear is the only thing these people understand," Regime Supergirl groans, "one day... you'll learn."

 

Regime Supergirl drops down on her head again. Just then, the teleporter activates and Insurgent Alex alongside with Green Arrow, Prime Alex, Maggie, J'onn, James, Winn, Maggie and Barry arrive, surrounding the fallen Tyrant of Steel, who kneels to the floor.

 

Regime Kara looks up at Insurgent Alex in disgust, "you'll have to kill me."

 

Alex shakes her head, glaring at Kara, "no... Not even you. There's been enough killing."

 

* * *

 

 

Across the city, the Insurgency begins arresting the Regime members. James and Oliver lead the charge, along with Joe West as they stand at the truck, shoving William Queen inside the police van, next to Killer Frost, Darhk, Indigo. This is followed by Barry, who surrendered himself to the authority. Whilst he walks inside the van, Barry and Oliver look at each other, smiling at each other as Oliver tells him he did the right thing. Back at the Insurgency Base, Lillian is back in cuffs, being forced by John back to the portal where Prime Alex and J'onn awaits for her, planning on taking her where she belongs. Back in Nanda Parbat, Nyssa Al Ghul is reclaiming her throne, placing Sara's outfit into the fires as she wipes her from the League, followed by executing anyone who stayed loyal to Sara. Back in America, Winn and James visit Maxwell's memorial in grief as they pay their respects towards the late Insurgent. James places a piece of his armour that has an ‘M’ logo onto it before they both leave.

 

Back at the prison that the Regime Kara is being held at, Insurgency Alex and Prime Kara watch her from the viewing window.

 

"Supergirl's accomplices have been rounded up, or turned themselves in. The next job is restoring civil order," Alex informs as she stares at her adoptive sister, who is sitting in her cell in the familiar meditation pose she did when they were younger.

 

Kara nods, staring at her doppelganger, "The transitional government has its hands full. We're here if they need help."

 

"Thanks, but no. The people need to know they're in control, not us," Alex smiles, denying the help.

 

"So you haven't changed your mind?" Kara asks, looking at Alex.

 

"I respect the president's offer. But I don't belong in government anymore. None of us do," Alex shakes her head.

 

"You think superheroes have a future here?"

 

"Crime and corruption will return. Maggie would've called me a pessimist. I'm just being realistic," Alex replies, smiling at the memory.

 

"And your Supergirl?" Kara asks.

 

"He'll stand trial," Alex explains, "they all will."

 

Kara sighs and shifts her feet, "she was right you know."

 

Alex frowns at her, "about what?"

 

"Put in the same situation. I might've done the same thing," Kara reveals, "we never know what we're truly capable of."

 

Alex nods, "I hope for your worlds sake, you never find out."

 

They both begin walking away, leaving Kara behind in her red sun cell.

 

"Just... just keep this in mind," Alex starts.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"If something ever happens and you do lose it? I'm coming for you," Alex threatens.

 

Kara chuckles, turning to Alex, "you'll have to get in line."

 

Back in Kara's cell, she watches as they walk away, glaring at them. Just as they disappear, her eyes begin glowing.

 

She grins.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the Insurgency base, Alex and Maggie are the only Earth-38 heroes remaining when Kara and Earth-39 Alex return. They join them at the transporter, as Lena too returns. Kara looks surprised.

 

"Oh yeah," Insurgency Alex speaks up, "Kara, meet Lena Danvers of Earth-54. Lena, meet Kara."

 

"Hi Kara," Lena shakes Kara's hand, "sorry we didn't meet before. Alex demanded I stayed somewhere safe. Didn't want to risk this Earth's Kara finding me."

 

Kara nods.

 

"Well, let's get you home," Alex replies, walking over to the teleporter.

 

"Actually... I wanna stay," Lena drops on them.

 

Alex spins around in surprise, "excuse me?"

 

"There's nothing for me on my Earth," Lena replies, "my Kara is dead. But here... here I can be with your Kara. Try to bring her back to her former self."

 

Alex looks reluctant, but gives in, "I'll have to check but... if that's what you want. I guess it's you guys going home then," she turns to Alex, Maggie and Kara.

 

"Actually. One more thing," Lena cut in, walking to the transporter.

 

Alex looked annoyed at Lena's intrusion but stepped back. Lena changed a few things on the transporter, but eventually, the familiar blue portal appeared.

 

Lena turned around, "I actually lied to you Alex."

 

Alex frowned, tensing.

 

"You asked about my Maggie," Lena spoke. Alex looked confused and the other three looked awkward, "the truth is... well... you'll see."

 

As she said that, the familiar blue portal flashed and in front of them stood another Maggie. She was wearing ragged clothes and looked around in confusion.

 

"Lena..." Maggie spoke, staring at the others in confusion, "where are we?"

 

"This is Earth-39 Maggie," Lena spoke, walking over to her friend, "they needed my help... On this Earth, their Maggie is dead."

 

Lena turned around to Alex.

 

"I... I know she isn't your Mags," Lena spoke softly, "but... but she lost her Alex, just like you lost your Maggie. The two of you have never met... and I can't guarantee you two happiness with each other," she turned and activated the portal to Earth-38, "but I can give you each other."

 

Alex, Maggie and Kara watched on until Lena ushered them through the portal, eventually leaving the room herself, leaving Alex and Maggie alone. Maggie and Alex continued to stare at each other, and it was then that Alex realised why the three heroes looked confused. She realised as she looked at the small child hiding behind Maggie's legs.

 

"Alex?" Maggie spoke, her voice breaking as she started to cry, "I... I don't understand."

 

"It's me," Alex cried, "it really is. Just... just one from another universe," she chuckled, she looked at the child, "what... what's her name?"

 

"Jamie," the small girl piped up, giggling.

 

"Jamie?" Alex choked, she always liked that name.

 

"Yeah," Maggie nodded, smiling at her daughter. Their daughter?

 

"I always liked that name," Alex commented, smiling at the child.

 

Maggie made eye contact with Alex, "I know," she replied softly.

 

Alex looked at her, smiling as she cried, "hey Sawyer."

 

Maggie laughed at the nickname, crying. Jamie looked up in confusion as her parents cried, looking between the two, "hey Danvers. Good to see you again."

 

Alex pulled Jamie and Maggie into a tight embrace, crying into her arms, refusing to let go...

 

_THE END..._

 

 


	12. THANK YOU

Short message:

 

Thank you for all the love, support  _and_ criticism this story has been receiving. I never expected it to do this well. Honestly thank you so much. I've loved writing this over the week and I am about to start work on another Supergirl story, albeit a weird one.

 

Until then, thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

KryptonianHero 


End file.
